Oblivious
by Lily04
Summary: *COMPLETE* Fan fic featuring Fox and Theresa. They develop feelings for each other, but there are obstacles that get in the way. Will Fox and Theresa's newfound love survive? Please read and review :)
1. Ch 1

Chapter One

                                                                                                ~*~

Fox Crane was sitting alone in the dark contemplating the things Theresa had said to him that night about her so-called "true love" that she shared with Ethan, his half-brother.

"True love, it's something that Ethan and I will always have." 

"But Theresa, Ethan is married to Gwen. His heart belongs to hernow. "

"No! It doesn't. You see he only married Gwen out of obligation. He still loves me. Ethan will always love me. His marriage with Gwen is only an obstacle that love will overcome."

Fox shook his head sadly. _Theresa is still blinded by her "love" for Ethan. I don't see why she still thinks Ethan's so wonderful. _Fox grumbled.  

"Humph. Who am I kidding? I know exactly why she's so caught up on him. Ethan's always been numero uno, Mr. Perfect." Fox said aloud with disdain. "She's just like everyone else. They've always believed Ethan was perfect." 

_But no, _something inside told Fox. _She's not like everyone else. She's like no one you've ever met before, and you know it. _

Deep down Fox knew it. 

Theresa was different from any woman he had ever met. One minute she could be an ice queen. That was evident in the stunt she pulled when she kicked Ivy out of the mansion into the bitter cold. But the next minute, she could be so loving, so compassionate. Her compassion shone through when she was with her son. 

She was so ambitious, so dedicated. _Such a dreamer_. Fox sighed remembering the way her beautiful brown eyes danced when she talked about love.  

"Humph. Love," Fox said.

He got up and paced around the room; his thoughts still consumed with Theresa. _What's gotten into me? _ Deep down Fox knew what had gotten to him, yet he stilled remained oblivious to the truth.

It was Theresa. She had gotten to him. 

He was puzzled on how much of an effect she could have on him. His bemusement formed a wall that separated him from the truth.

Fox knew that he liked Theresa. However, he didn't know that he was slowly falling in love with her. 


	2. Ch 2

Chapter Two:

~*~

Theresa woke up from contented dreams and stretched in her bed. She sighed. _Ah, what wonderful dreams. She thought to herself. Theresa smiled and got up. She went to the nursery where her baby lay sleeping peacefully in his crib. Theresa looked down at her son thinking about the things she said about love to Fox the night before. _

_Hmm..Everything I told Fox is true. Ethan loves me. I know he still does. It doesn't matter that he's married to Gwen. He's going to come back to me. I know it. _Theresa thought confidently. 

"And once Ethan comes back to me," Theresa began whispering to her son, "We'll be a family." Theresa sighed happily. "A family. A wonderful little family. Me, you, and Ethan." _And a couple more children of course_. Theresa added silently chuckling. "I am not going to give up. I will never give up." She emphasized her point with a firm nod of her head. 

"Persistent aren't you? Hm..from what I know of you already, I know you won't give up."  said a male voice surprising Theresa and making her jump. 

Theresa spun around. "Oh, Fox. It's only you." She said. "You scared me." 

"Well please accept my deepest apologies. I didn't mean to startle my beautiful step-mommy." Fox said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  

Theresa blushed._ He's such as flirt_. "Oh, its no big deal." Theresa said smiling.

_She has a gorgeous smile_. Fox noted. _And such wonderful eyes. Fox stared at Theresa's eyes unable to look away. They mesmerized him. Then from Theresa's eyes, his gaze traveled down to her nose, mouth, and down her body to her..._

"Ahem. So, Fox. What are you doing up so early?" asked Theresa, feeling slightly uncomfortable under the scrutiny of Fox's intense gaze.  

"I couldn't really sleep. Had a lot of things on my mind, I guess." Fox said looking away. _Yeah, thoughts that included you_, His mind added. 

"Oh," Theresa said. She looked down at little Ethan. Let's go to my room. I don't want to disturb my baby." Theresa said motioning to her sleeping son.

"All right then." Fox said. He offered his arm. "Shall we?" he asked smiling. 

Theresa looked at Fox's arm. _What is he up to? _She asked herself. _Ah well, _She thought. _He's harmless. Besides, he knows how much I still love Ethan. "Yes, we shall." Theresa finally answered while returning Fox's smile. _

Before leaving, Theresa gave her baby Ethan a kiss. Fox stared at her in awe. _So loving, he thought. _

"Hey, Theresa." Fox called softly.

"Hmm?" Asked Theresa turning around.

"Ya think I could get one of those?" Fox asked jokingly moving closer towards her.

_Get one what? _thought a baffled Theresa. She couldn't figure out what Fox was talking about. 

"Fox, what are you talking about?" She asked him frowning. 

_Hm..Guess she didn't catch on_. Fox chuckled. "Well, I was just watching you kiss your son there and I was thinking of how lucky he is to have such a beautiful woman kiss him and...." Fox didn't finish his sentence wondering if Theresa would get the hint. 

It took awhile for Theresa to register, but she finally caught on. _Ohhh..He wants a kiss. She thought. __Geez. What a flirt.  "Ohhh, so you were thinking that maybe you could get a kiss too I presume?" Theresa asked him raising her eyebrows. _

Fox smiled. He liked this woman. A lot. He just didn't realize how much he _really liked her. "Hmm...Glad you finally caught on.." said Fox continuing to move closer._

"Well..."said Theresa walking towards him. "If you'll behave, I might consider it." With that, Theresa walked up to Fox and looked him straight in the eyes. Fox had a hard time interpreting what her eyes were saying. Thinking that Theresa wanted him to kiss her, he slowly leaned foward, closed his eyes, and waited for contact. 

He waited, and waited, and waited.  _Why was it taking so long? Fox thought. _

"Ohhh Fox.." Theresa called softly. 

Fox opened his eyes and straightened. Theresa wasn't before him. Confused, he looks towards the door. There stood Theresa with a smirk on her face. She gave a small wave of her fingers and walked out of the room. 

_Damn. _Fox laughed. _That Theresa. He shook his head. __What a woman. _

"Hmm.." He said aloud. "Pursuing my dear step-mommy would be quite an interesting expedition." Fox stroked his forehead in thought."I know I wouldn't get bored easily like I've been in the past with other women." 

_This isn't going to be an easy task_. _The other women I pursued fell instantly for my charm. Hmm..Theresa is still in "love" with Ethan, and, she's still married to Julian. Oh well, I can take care of those two. But it looks like I'm going to have to work a little harder to get Theresa to fall for me. Mm-hmm..Not for love though. Nope, just for fun. Fox walked to the door. _

_Besides_, Fox thought.  _I don't know what "love" really is and I doubt it will come my way. It's avoided me my whole life, so there's no reason for it to come to me now. Nope, I'm not going after Theresa for "true wuv". This is strictly for my enjoyment.  _

Fox thought that his pursuit of Theresa would just be a fling; however, he didn't know that love would come knocking on the door of his heart in the near future. __


	3. Ch 3

Chapter 3

Theresa smiled and shook her head. _That Fox_, she thought to herself. _I got him good_. Theresa sighed. Fox was certainly fun to be around. She could honestly say that she enjoyed his company. 

Walking down the hallway with spirits high, she abruptly stopped when she heard Gwen and Ethan. "_Ohh Ethan_," Theresa heard Gwen moan. It made her sick to her stomach. She stood there frozen, unable to move. She wanted to get away from the sounds as fast as possible, but her body wouldn't respond to her brain's urgent commands to get away.  

"I love you, Gwen." Theresa heard Ethan say.  

_No! _Theresa's heart cried. _You love me! Theresa's eyes watered with tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. She felt a sob welding in her throat ready to escape at any moment._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Fox was walking down the hall and stopped in his tracks when he saw Theresa. _This is my chance to work my charms again he thought smiling. _

Before he approached her, Fox observed Theresa. Something wasn't right. He could automatically tell something was bothering Theresa. _She looks like she's about to cry. Fox thought. __I wonder what's gotten her so upset. _

Then he heard what was making Theresa upset. Sounds of Gwen and Ethan making love were filling his ears. Disgusted Fox shook his head. He looked at Theresa and immediately felt sorry for her.  _This must be devastating her. __I should do something. He thought to himself. _But what? __

Still trying to figure out how to help Theresa,  Fox walked over to her. "Hey" he said softly touching her shoulder.

Theresa unable to speak raised her head and looked Fox in the eyes.

Fox could see the pain that Theresa was feeling. Her eyes were proof that she felt wounded and defeated. In reaction to her gaze, Fox put his arms around Theresa and held her. It felt like the right thing to do at the moment.

Immediately feeling his arms around her, Theresa's statue-like posture went limp. She sank into Fox's arms. Theresa  let out all her emotions that were welding inside her. She sobbed while Fox tried to comfort her. "Shhh, it's okay. Just let it out." Fox said softly.

After a few minutes, Theresa's sobs subsided. "Feel better now?" asked Fox in a gentle tone. 

"Yes" Theresa said weakly. She immediately felt guilty. "Oh, Fox. Your shirt. I'm sorry. I-"

"It's just a shirt, Theresa. Besides, I'm a Crane. I can buy 50 other shirts just like this one if I wanted to." Fox smiled and hoped he could make Theresa smile again.

Theresa smiled feebly at Fox. "Thank you Fox." 

"You're very welcome. Anything to help my beautiful step-mommy." Fox began to release his hold of Theresa when she stopped him.

"No, don't let go Fox. Not yet. Please." Theresa felt protected and comforted in Fox's arms. She didn't want him to let go of her for fear that she would fall apart again. 

Surprised, Fox granted her request and held her. _Bonus points for me _he thought.  He didn't mind holding this beautiful woman in his arms.

Suddenly an angry Ethan rudely interrupted Fox and Theresa. 

"GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF HER!"  


	4. Ch 4

Chapter 4

_Oh that's just great_. Fox rolled his eyes. "Excuse you. What the hell is your problem?"

Ethan seethed with anger. "My problem is _you_. What the _hell _do you think you're doing?"

Fox didn't let go of Theresa. He didn't plan on letting go either. "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm comforting Theresa. She got upset." Fox said matter-of-factly.

"Upset? Please Fox. You're just looking for an opportunity to-"

"STOP IT!" cried Theresa. "I've heard enough!" Theresa freed herself from Fox's hold. "I-"

She looked from Ethan to Fox and couldn't take it. Tears filled her eyes and she fled the room.

"_Now look what you did." Ethan said exasperatingly. _

"What _I_ did?! _I didn't do a damn thing. _You're_ the one who rudely interrupted us by screaming like a psychotic bastard."  _

"Psychotic bastard?" Ethan scoffed. "You have a lot of nerve Fox. First, you pay a surprise visit. The next, you're bothering Theresa-"

"Bothering?" interrupted Fox. "I am not _bothering _anyone."

"Please Fox, save it. The only person you've been around since you've gotten here is Theresa. I don't know what stunt you're trying to pull, but you better leave Theresa alone."

Fox sighed. "Oh half-brother of mine, when will you stop telling me this? You've repeated over and over again, 'Leave Theresa alone' blah, blah, blah." Fox walked up to Ethan. Fox towered over Ethan and pointed a finger to his face.  "Stop trying to tell me what to do and mind your own damn business. If I choose to be around Theresa then that's my decision." 

"Well then its a risky decision Fox because I swear to God if you try _anything on her I'll-"_

"You'll what, Ethan?" questioned Fox. "Beat me up? Recall the night I got here and we had a little scuffle in Theresa's bedroom. Remember how that one turned up? I _kicked your scrawny ass." _

"Uh no you didn't. _No one _won that fight." said a livid Ethan balling his hands into fists.

Fox laughed. "Whatever Ethan. Believe what you want to believe to protect you're pride. Anyhow, you can't keep me away from Theresa no matter what you say or do."

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep you away from her."

"Why the sudden change of heart Ethan? She kicked mother out in the snow and for awhile it seemed apparent that you hated her for that. Why are you still so protective of her Ethan? Do you still love her?" Fox questioned. 

"Well I'm surprised you don't hate her for putting mother out." Ethan replied avoiding the questions.

"I don't think of mother in the way that you do. You see her as this caring, loving mother, but I see her as a cold-hearted woman who had the nerve to turn most of her attention on one son. The son who came from the man she supposedly loved." Fox said resentfully.

"That is not true. She did not put _all_ her attention on me."

"Oh please, Ethan. Think about it. Mother would drop anything and _everything to shower __you with love whenever you came in the room. But if _I _came into the room __that was a different story. Just to ask for a little peck on the cheek was too much to ask of her. No, Ethan. You got __everything. The hugs, the attention. You were and still are numero uno to her. Mother doesn't care about me nor my sisters-your half-sisters. She didn't give a damn about me nor the others because we were the spawn of Julian. She could care less about us and __you know it. You just don't want to destroy that perfect picture you've painted of her all these damn years." Fox began to walk away._

"We're not finished here Fox." Ethan said. 

"Oh? What else is there to discuss? I've said what I wanted to say to you already." 

"But I haven't said all that I've wanted to say to you." 

Fox looked in disdain at his half-brother. "Fine, go ahead. I'm listening." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way about mother. But I don't want you using that to your advantage."

"'My advantage?'" "What the-" 

"Don't try using that to get sympathy from Theresa." interrupted Ethan in a warning tone.

"I shoulda known. Theresa. You know what your damn problem is Ethan? You can't leave her alone! You can't mind your own damn business. Ya know, I think the only reason why you're warning me is because you're afraid that she may move on to bigger and better things. It would irk you if she moved on to someone like me wouldn't it?" questioned Fox already knowing the answer.

"Someone like you doesn't deserve Theresa." said Ethan.

"Well, that's not your decision to make Ethan." Fox said.

"Maybe not. But like I said, I will do _anything _to keep you away from her."

"You can try Ethan, but you won't succeed. Besides, I've already made my decision about Theresa."

"'Your decision'? And what might that be?"

"I am going to pursue her, and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it." Fox said knowing he was pushing Ethan towards the edge. 

"That's bullshit Fox. Besides, she's your _step-mother _damnit." Ethan seethed.  

"No matter. I know she's still married to dear old pops but that isn't going to stop me. That's just one of the two obstacles I've got to overcome."

" 'One of two'? What's the other obstacle?" asked a curious Ethan.

"She's still in love with you Ethan." Fox said waiting to see the effect his statement made on his half-brother.

Ethan's heart broke. He tried to mask his feelings in front of his half-brother. "She knows it's over between me and her." he said in a low tone.

"Yeah, well she still loves you just the same. But don't worry Ethan. I'll be there for her. I'll be comforting her and making her forget all about you by- well, I won't reveal _how _but I have my ways of letting women forget all their troubles. And ya know, they seem to enjoy it. _A lot_. " Fox bragged with a smirk on his face.

"You will keep your damn hands off of her if you know what's good for you."

"I know what's good for me Ethan. And what's good for me includes Theresa. You know you're a damn _fool_ for letting her go. Oh well. That's _your_ loss and _my_ gain." Fox said pointing to himself.

Ethan was ready to charge his half-brother. Anger boiled inside him.

"You can't do a damn thing Ethan. She _will_ be mine and there's _nothing _you can do about that."

Fox walked away confidently knowing Ethan felt helpless. 

"We'll see about that." Ethan said through clenched teeth.

"See about what?" asked Gwen coming up behind her husband.  


	5. Ch 5

Chapter 5

Theresa sobbed on her bed. She let the tears flow freely down her cheeks soaking her pillows in the process. It hurt her inside. Ethan's interruption had caused her to lose that security and protection she felt in Fox's arms. It felt good to her to be held by him. 

_What's wrong with me? I'm so confused. _ Theresa thought. 

Her cries subsided slowly. She gradually gained control of her emotions. _I need to think about this Theresa said silently to herself. She walked over to the window and looked out. It was a beautiful day. The sun shone gloriously upon the little town that was blanketed in snow. Memories of the past immediately engulfed Theresa's mind. She relived the days that made her wish that she could turn back time. _

She reminisced about the days she and Ethan used to stroll through the town holding hands and feeling so much in love. "What happened to us Ethan?" she asked softly. The answer to Theresa's question flew into her thoughts. _The tabloid, you went to Bermuda, you got pregnant by Julian. _Since then your life has been a dismal onward trek that left you alone. Ethan is lost to you forever_. _

"No!" Theresa said aloud. _It can't be_, she thought to herself. "Ethan still loves me." she said quietly. Despite her many attempts to convince herself that love still existed between her and Ethan, doubt still clouded her thoughts. _He's with Gwen now. She's having his child. He's lost to you forever. _Theresa bowed her head and let the tears fall once again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"See about what?" asked Gwen prompting her husband to answer her. She could already tell that he was upset about something. 

"Nothing." Ethan mumbled. He sighed. _If only it were nothing. _

"Ethan, honey. What's wrong? Why are you upset?" Gwen's face was masked with concern.

"I'm not upset." Ethan said plainly.

"Yes, you are. Don't try fooling me Ethan Winthrop. I have known you for so long and I can tell when you're really upset." When Ethan didn't respond Gwen said, "Tell me, Ethan. I'm your wife." Her eyes searched his for an answer.

"You're right, Gwen. I am upset, but I don't want to talk about it right now okay?" Ethan began to walk down the hall. 

"Ethan, where are you going?" asked Gwen.

"Somewhere." Ethan replied as he disappeared around the corner.

"Hmph. Some way to treat his wife." Gwen crossed her arms and frowned in thought.  _He always seems to do that when_- Realization hit Gwen hard. _Damn. "It's Theresa." she said aloud in disbelief. _

"Always, Theresa!" Gwen cried aloud in the empty hallway.  "Damnit I am his _wife who is having his child. _This _time I am going to set Ethan straight. He married __me not that bitch Theresa." Gwen left in a hurried pursuit to find her husband. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - --  -- - - - - - - - - - - -  - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  -- - - - - - - - 

 Fox felt triumphant. "One point for me, nada for Ethan." he said satisfied with himself.

_I sure pushed his buttons_, he thought grinning. He walked back to Theresa's room to check on her. _She must be still crying her eyes out he thought after hearing sobs coming from her room. _Poor Theresa. _Fox shook his head sadly. _

He slowly opened her bedroom door and quietly entered the room. "Theresa?" he called out softly. Entering the room, Fox's eyes gradually became accustomed to the darkened room. Then he saw her before him looking distraught and ready to collapse. Fox immediately knew what to do. He walked over to Theresa and put his arms around her. 

Once again Theresa felt protected. She continued to cry in Fox's arms. She let out all her pain and frustrations. Theresa and Fox stood there for what seemed like hours. 

"Fox?" Theresa said faintly after managing to control her voice. 

"Yeah?" Fox answered looking down at her. 

Theresa pulled away a little so that she was able to look into his eyes. She paused before she spoke again. "Fox, would you just hold me?  Please? Don't let go, okay?" She snuggled back into his arms.

"Don't worry." Fox whispered. "I am never going to let you go."  


	6. Ch 6

Chapter 6

Ethan had no idea of where he was going. He kept walking and rounding corners. He passed what seemed like thousands of rooms until he stopped. Coming out of his daze he made a realization.

He was in front of Theresa's bedroom door. Of all the places, he ended up there.

He walked slowly to the door and pressed his fingertips along the dark wood. Ethan bent his head and recalled his conversation with Fox.

_"You will keep your damn hands off of her if you know what's good for you."_

_"I know what's good for me Ethan. And what's good for me includes Theresa. You know you're a damn fool for letting her go. Oh well. That's your loss and my gain." _

"Damn Fox." Ethan said through clenched teeth. The anger began to boil inside of him once again.

_"You can't do a damn thing Ethan. She will be mine and there's nothing you can do about that."_

Fox's words echoed in his head. 

Ethan closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. Ethan was infuriated by Fox's words.

_"You can't do a damn thing Ethan." _

Ethan sank to the floor.

_"She will be mine and there's nothing you can do about that."_

He sat up against the door feeling defeated. _I've lost her_. He thought to himself.

_But I have to keep trying_. Ethan rubbed his temples. He felt a knot forming at the base of his skull. _Even if it kills me, I am going to make sure Fox stays the hell away from Theresa._

An exhausted Gwen rounded the corner and spotted her husband leaning against a bedroom door. 

"Finally." She said.

She sat down for awhile to catch her breath while observing her husband. "Wait a minute," Gwen said aloud. Gwen got up to her feet and made another disturbing realization.

Ethan was in front of Theresa's bedroom.

"Damnit Ethan. I am going to stop this _once and for all_."

A determined Gwen marched up to her husband and crossed her arms.

"Ethan we have to talk. _Now_." Gwen said crossly. 

Ethan looked up into the eyes of his infuriated wife. "Not now." Ethan said tiredly. "I'm sorry, Gwen. I just-"

"No, Ethan." Gwen interrupted. "We are going to talk _now. You have _no _say in the matter, so I suggest you get your ass into our bedroom." Gwen said icily. _

"Discuss what?" Ethan inquired wondering what had gotten Gwen so upset.

"Theresa." Gwen said fuming with anger and irritation.

_Oh no. _Ethan thought. He got up and walked to their bedroom.

Gwen walked behind him resolved to make Ethan forget about Theresa once and for all.

She slammed the door behind them. Ethan's eyes widened with surprise. _She's really pissed. _

"Ethan. I know why you're upset and frankly, I'm not surprised. But this _has got to end. I'm __sick and tired of it and I _want _it to end."_

"What are you talking about" asked a perplexed Ethan.

"Forget about Theresa damnit! Do I need to remind you that you married _me and not that bitch? I am having your child and I will not have you still-"  
  
_

"Gwen," Ethan interrupted.

"Oh no you don't. I'm am _not _finished. Ever since we've gotten married you've still harbored feelings for Theresa. Haven't you?" accused a furious Gwen. "Ethan answer the question." Gwen said prompting her husband to respond.

"Gwen" Ethan sighed. "Theresa and I are over. I married you. I love you." 

Unconvinced Gwen crossed her arms and huffed. "Yeah right, Ethan. Then tell me why you're upset."

"Gwen- I really don't-" 

"Damnit. Tell me. You won't tell me because it deals with Theresa right?" When Ethan didn't answer Gwen crossed the room. "Why am I even asking?" she asked. "I already know the answer. It _is_ because of that damn Theresa. She _always _gets to you Ethan!" She pointed an accusing finger at Ethan. "Why does she have that effect on you Ethan, huh? Answer me!" 

"Gwen- how many times do I have to tell you? I love you. You are the one I want to be with. I married you."

"You say that, but you don't mean it. Why does Theresa always get between us? Because you _allow_ her to. Damnit Ethan why can't we get her out of our life? We're going to have a _child. __Why can't we live somewhere else?"_

Ethan walked cautiously towards his wife. He stopped inches from her and looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry you feel this way, Gwen." he said softly.

"Well I can't help it. Ethan, like I've said before I am _tired of Theresa." "I've been thinking, and  I'm going to give you an ultimatum." _

"An ultimatum?" Ethan asked.

"Yes. We either move out of this house away from Theresa, or, our marriage is over and I move to New York."

"But the baby needs a father-"

"Well, Ethan you aren't being a devoted husband right now, so how do you expect to be a devoted father when you still lust for another woman."

"I am _not _lusting for Theresa." Ethan said in his defense.

"Whatever, Ethan." Gwen dismissed her husband's comment with a wave of her hand. "You know what, I can't even _look _at you right now. But I will tell you one thing." Gwen turned to face her husband and looked him straight in the eyes. "It's either _me_ or Theresa." 

Gwen left the room leaving a troubled Ethan to his thoughts.


	7. Ch 7

Chapter 7

Theresa and Fox's comforting session was interrupted with Gwen's furious conversation with Ethan.

"Fox, do you hear that?" asked a troubled Theresa still nestled in Fox's arms.

"Yes, and frankly I don't give a damn about them. They're probably having marital issues and that's not our concern. So don't you fret." He said hoping Theresa would get her mind off of Gwen and Ethan. 

Theresa could still hear Gwen's muffled angry voice through the walls of her room. She tried to ignore the sounds, but it still continued to trouble her. Theresa pulled away from Fox. 

"What's wrong, Theresa?" asked Fox frowning. 

"I'm sorry, Fox. I'm just..." Theresa's voice trailed off.

"Just what, Theresa? Talk to me. You know I'll listen." Fox inched closer to Theresa.

Theresa looked down. "I don't think you'd want to hear this."

Fox tilted Theresa's chin upward so that her eyes would meet his. "Yes, I do. Theresa I want to know what you have to say."

Theresa sighed. "It's just that..."

"C'mon Theresa, tell me." Fox prodded.

"Well, Fox. You know how I feel about Ethan right?" 

Disappointed that the conversation would _again_ be about his half-brother, Fox slowly said, "Yeah. You're still madly in love with him despite the fact that he _is_ married to Gwen."

"Well, in a way, I'm not so sure that's true anymore."

"Are you telling me that you aren't still in love with my brother?" asked a surprise Fox. _Hmm..working my game will be easier than I thought. _Fox said silently.

"I've been thinking. Over and over again you've stressed that Ethan married Gwen. I've been having a hard time accepting that because I believed Ethan married Gwen only out of obligation." 

"What do you believe now?" Fox asked.

"I believe that maybe I should follow the advice everyone's been giving me." 

"And what would that be?"

"Move on." Theresa walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Move on, eh?" Fox walked over to her bed and sat beside her. 

Theresa put her head in her hands. "Yeah. But I'm _so _confused, Fox. I've firmly believed that Ethan really loved _me and that he would come back to me, but.."_

"But...that isn't going to happen." Fox finished.

The words hit Theresa hard. She felt like she was on the verge of crying again. She paused before she spoke. "Well, that's what I've been thinking about. Ethan's lost to me forever, Fox. It's just _so _hard to accept."

"Because Ethan was your first love?"

"Exactly. Ethan was the only man that I have ever loved with all of my being. He's the only man I've ever been with."

"Well, Theresa. You're young. You're _extremely _beautiful. You should forget about Ethan. He's a fool for letting you go." Fox brushed a piece of hair that fell into her face and tucked it behind her ear. "I know that there is a man out there for you."

"That's what everyone says. You're just saying that to be nice." Theresa looked down.

"No, Theresa. I'm saying it because it's true."

Theresa looked up. "Fox, do you know what a wonderful man you are?"

Theresa's comment caught him off guard. There were very few women who could catch Fox Crane off guard. Unable to say anything Fox smiled instead. 

Theresa smiled back. "You've been so wonderful to me Fox. You've listened to me when I've poured my heart out. You've been the nicest Crane I have ever met."

"Well, I figure there's got to be someone in this household who will treat you nice. Besides, you've been the nicest to me since I've gotten here."

"Well- except for that screaming fiasco I had when I found you in my bed. That wasn't very pleasant."

Fox laughed. "Well, that's okay. I scared you half to death anyway. I didn't know that my old digs was your room. But hey, no hard feelings here."

Theresa smiled. _Fox is so much fun to be around. He makes me feel so much better after all I've been through. _

The two stared at each other for awhile. Theresa was the first to look away. Troubling thoughts entered her mind again. 

Immediately sensing something was bothering her Fox asked, "What's wrong Theresa? I saw the look that just crossed your face."

"It's just that there's so much on my mind right now-"

"Well maybe this will take your mind off of things" Fox leaned in and kissed Theresa softly.

Theresa's heart fluttered. Her eyes remained open during the kiss from the shock she felt. She pulled back.

"Fox, what was that for?"

"I just thought that you needed a distraction."

"Well- it was a nice distraction." Theresa said surprised by her comment.

"Good." Fox smiled.

"But Fox- I'm still your step-mother." Theresa said.

"In name only." Fox replied. 

"You know, I've been thinking about that too."

"What?" asked Fox.

"The Crane name."

"What about it?"

"Well, if I am to move on, I can't be a married woman."

"True-But if you give up the Crane name you give up everything." Fox said.

"Not necessarily. You see, Julian would do anything to get rid of me."

"And-?"

"And- so I have a proposal he can't refuse."

"What would that be?" Fox asked eager to know what plan she was formulating.

"You'll see." Theresa smiled. She got up, and went towards the door. 

"Where are you going?" 

"Follow me." Theresa said as she disappeared out the door. 


	8. Ch 8

Chapter 8

Rebecca pranced around Julian in her French maid costume.

"Ahh, Monsieur. Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, C'est soir?" She asked seductively in his ear.

"Mmm-oui oui ma cherie" Julian replied grinning. "But why wait till tonight? Let's do it now." he growled.

_Knock knock. _

"Damn." Julian said annoyed. _Who could that be_? Ugh. Go away whoever you are!" he called to his unwelcome visitors.

The door opened. His wife Theresa and his son Fox barged into the room. "Nope no chance, Julian. I have to talk to you." said a determined Theresa. 

"Now? I think this can wait." Julian said irritated that his play date had been interrupted.

"No, Julian. I think that you would like to hear what I have to say. In fact I know you will like what I have to say."

"Pookie." Rebecca whispered teasingly in his ear.

"Mmm-please darling." Julian whispered back.

"Rebecca, do I have to put the hose on you?" asked a disgusted Theresa.

Fox held back laughter.

"Ugh. What a rude little bitch." replied an insulted Rebecca.

"Fine. Say what you have to say quickly, Theresa." Julian said. "Hurry. I don't have all day." 

"Gladly." Theresa said. "Julian, I want a divorce."

"A divorce? Oh pookie do you know what that means? We'll be rid of her forever!" Rebecca squealed with glee.

"Really? A divorce? On what terms?" asked a suspicious Julian.

"Here's the deal, Julian. I will only divorce you on one condition. If you allow me to keep my job at Crane Industries, I will divorce you ."

"I don't think that's fair." Julian said.

"Not fair? Julian, this is your chance to get rid of her. Accept her terms!" Rebecca urged.

"What about my son?" Julian asked.

"You won't have to provide any child support whatsoever. Just as long as I keep my job at Crane Industries I can provide for him myself."

Julian thought for a few moments and finally said, "Fine. If this is what it takes to rid myself of you then so be it." 

Theresa was ecstatic. "I will send you the papers ASAP."

"Whatever. Now will you and Fox kindly leave the room?"

"Gladly." Theresa said. "C'mon Fox."

"After you," Fox offered.

Fox shut the door and turned to Theresa. "I have to hand it to you Theresa. You are one amazing woman." Fox said.

"Why thank you very much, Fox." Theresa said smiling.

"This is the end of your marriage to my father." Fox said. 

"Yet it is just the beginning of a new life." Theresa said happily.

_I can't wait to see what she's got planned next _thought Fox. 


	9. Ch 9

Chapter Nine

Theresa received the papers that  officially declared her divorce to Julian Crane. _Good riddance _she thought happily. Theresa felt like she was floating on air. It was as if a huge burden was lifted of her back. Her heart also felt free of the hurt and pain that she had experienced from the heartbreak of losing Ethan. _I'm moving on. She said silently. "I'm finally moving on," she said aloud. It felt good to say those words. Theresa began to pack her belongings into boxes and suitcases. She paused and sat down. Theresa closed her eyes and breathed deeply. _

_Knock knock. _

Theresa opened her eyes and went to the door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Your ex-step son." was the reply.

_That Fox. _Theresa shook her head and smiled. 

She opened the door and was greeted with a bouquet of roses. 

"Oh Fox," she said.

"These are for you Mademoiselle. A little present for your 'victory'." 

"Why thank you. They're beautiful." Theresa gushed.

"Not as beautiful as you." Fox said. He looked around the room at the boxes and suitcases. "You're leaving the mansion?" he asked disappointedly.

"I kind-of have to now. Julian and I are officially divorced and I have to leave the mansion. I didn't ask to stay here to be included in the terms of agreement." Theresa put her roses down and continued packing her clothing into suitcases.

"Well maybe you should have asked for that to be included." Fox said frowning. 

"Aww..Fox. What's with the frown? I thought you were happy for me." Theresa said.

"Yeah of course I'm happy for you. I'm just disappointed that you have to leave the mansion."

" Fox, it's not like I'm moving to another country or something. I'll be in town still. We'll still see each other."

"Yeah, but I won't get to see your beautiful face as often." Fox said winking.

Theresa blushed. "Look, you'll see me at work. After all you are still my assistant." 

"Is there a chance that I could see you other times besides at work?" Fox asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Theresa raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, I thought that maybe we could go out on a few" Fox paused. "Dates." Fox looked at Theresa and waited for her reaction.

Theresa was a little stunned. She recovered quickly. "Dates-huh?"

"Yeah. You are available now, and I just thought that I should take the initiative and ask you out before any other man got the chance to." Fox said smiling.

"But that's not fair to any of the other available guys out there." Theresa said playing with the buttons on Fox's shirt.

"Oh well." Fox tilted Theresa's face and looked into her eyes. "Tough luck for them."

Theresa giggled. _Maybe going out with Fox isn't such a bad idea. _She contemplated.  

Theresa put her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes in anticipation and yearned to be kissed by Fox again. "Fox," she whispered.

"Mm-hmm.." Fox mumbled. He put his arms around her waist and moved in closer. His lips were inches from hers. All Theresa could think about was kissing his luscious lips. She tilted her head upwards. He bent forwards and met her awaiting lips. They kissed each other passionately, their tongues dancing within their mouths. 

"Oh, Fox" Theresa moaned as Fox kissed her neck. He lead her to the bed. 

"I want more." Theresa whispered. 

Fox laid her down and positioned himself on top of her. He continued swarming Theresa with kisses. His hands moved up and down her body. He found the buttons of her blouse and began to undo Theresa's shirt. Theresa mimicked Fox's movements. Fox then moved downward and moved his hands underneath Theresa's skirt. 

"Mmm..Fox" Theresa moaned. 

He slid his fingers underneath her lacy panties and began to work within her special spot. 

"Ohhh.." Theresa moved along with Fox. All Theresa could think about was wanting more. 

Fox then took off Theresa's remaining clothing. She laid there exposed on the bed. She smiled up at him. His hands continued to explore her body. Theresa's body longed for more. 

Every spot Fox's hands touched was one more spot Theresa wanted him to touch again. 

"My turn to finish undressing you." Theresa said smiling. She sat up and and switched positions with Fox. She began to take off his pants. She felt his excitement growing underneath. She got his pants off and threw them onto the floor. The only thing left on him was his boxers. Theresa looked down at Fox. 

"Time for a looksee" She said mischievously. She worked his boxers down. Once completely off, she threw them to the floor and took a peak at Fox's body. _He's beautiful. She thought. Her hands explored every inch of his body. She kissed every spot she touched._

"Mmm.." Fox moaned.

The heat between them intensified. The two were starving for each other. Theresa moved her hands down Fox's body and stroked him in his special spot. He moaned from pleasure. "Ohhh, Theresa"

"I want to take you," Fox  said. "Let me take you, Theresa"

Theresa couldn't wait any longer. "Yess..Fox." she said. "You know what I want..."

Fox moved on top of her. He spread her legs and gently entered her. "Mm.." Theresa groaned. Fox moved up and down. Theresa moved along with him. The two continued their dance of love. They danced faster and faster. "OH FOX!" Theresa cried with pleasure. The couple found themselves falling deeper into the sheets yet soaring higher with every upward and downward movement. 

"I'm almost there," Theresa cried. "Wait for me," Fox whispered in her ear. The two continued their movement desperate to reach their awaiting plane of ecstasy. The two immediately reached their moment of ultimate bliss. They trembled with pleasure. "Oh, Theresa" Fox said. "Theresa, Theresa, Theresa...."

Theresa awoke. She looked up into the face of her mother. 

"Theresa, you must have fallen asleep. Little Ethan got fussy so I decided to bring him to his mama. By the way, Fox is looking for you. Theresa, what is going on between you and Fox?"

she asked.

"Um, why do you ask mama?" asked Theresa still flustered from her dream. "What time is it?" Theresa couldn't believe she was only dreaming of making love with Fox. It had felt so real. 

"It's 5:30. And I'm asking because I want you to be careful with Fox. He's a slick one. I know how charming and deceiving he can be. Be careful Theresa." 

"Yes mama." Theresa said. "Lemme hold my baby boy." Theresa reached for her son. 

"I've got to go see Antonio. I'll see you later Theresita." Pilar kissed her daughter and grandson before she left. 

"It was only a dream." Theresa said in disbelief.

_Damn. _"Maybe later I won't have to settle for a dream. " She said aloud.  


	10. Ch 10

Chapter Ten

Ethan was still stunned from the conversation that had taken place between himself and Gwen.

_She just can't move to New York. She's having our child. _Ethan left the room and went to go find his wife. _I've got to talk to her._

__

Gwen was standing in the living room staring at her reflection in the mirror above the mantle. _Does Ethan see Theresa when he looks at me? Does he pretend I'm her? _She thought miserably. 

"Gwen." 

Gwen saw the reflection of her husband in the mirror. She turned around slowly and crossed her arms. "I think you owe me something." Gwen said.

"Yes." Ethan walked up to his wife. "I owe you this." Ethan leaned down to kiss his wife softly on the lips.

Gwen was taken aback by the kiss. "I- I didn't mean that." She said blushing.

"I know. But I also came to tell you how sorry I am. You're right. I haven't been fair to you at all. I promised you that I would be there for you for the rest of our lives and I haven't really been devoted to you a hundred percent of the time. So, as God as my witness, I am going to give you a hundred and ten percent of my attention. I chose you, Gwen. You have always been my first choice. I love you sweetheart and I don't want to lose you nor the baby."

Gwen was touched by Ethan's words. "Oh sweetie, I love you too. So, are we moving from the mansion?" she asked eagerly. 

Ethan paused before he spoke. "Uh-If it's what you want, then we'll move."

Gwen was bursting with joy. "Oh Ethan! You are so wonderful! Finally we can move on with our lives. I'm so happy!" Gwen hugged her husband.

_I'm glad you're happy, but I'm not so sure I'm as happy as you are. _Ethan thought sadly. 

"I'm so glad we're moving Ethan! But we need to find a place and-"

"You don't need to move." interrupted Theresa walking into the room.

Gwen's happiness immediately turned to anger. "What? What do you mean we don't need to move? See Ethan? She's trying to steal you away again! That's why she doesn't want us to move. She still has some plan to manipulate you again and-"

"Gwen, that's enough." Ethan said. "You're jumping to conclusions."

"There you go again. Why do you always defend her? Ethan I am sick and tired of-"

"Gwen, will you just shut up for a damn minute?" asked an irritated Theresa. 

"How dare you-" Gwen began.

"Gwen- let her say what she has to say" Ethan interrupted. "Please honey." Ethan placed a hand on Gwen's arm.

"Fine. But I know what she's up to." Gwen mumbled.

"No you don't Gwen. Actually, you have no idea. But anyhow, you don't need to move out of the mansion because I'm the one who's going to be leaving."

"What? Why?" asked a confused Ethan. 

"Did Julian kick you out?" Gwen asked smugly.

"No." Theresa said glaring at Gwen. "I divorced Julian." 

"You divorced Julian?" Ethan repeated.

"Yes, I did. However-" 

"However?" Gwen interrupted.

"Gwen-" Ethan said in a soft warning tone.

"However," Theresa said loudly. "I said I would only divorce him if he allowed me to keep my job at Crane Industries. I told Julian that he would not have to pay child support for little Ethan. Since I get to keep my job, I can  provide for my son myself."

"Unbelievable." Ethan said in awe. 

Gwen rolled her eyes. "We still aren't entirely rid of her." 

"Gwen- Ethan will always have a special place in my heart, but he's your husband now. He loves you not me.

"Your point being?" Gwen asked.

"My point being that you need to quit these suspicions that I am  trying to manipulate Ethan to get him to come back to me. Ethan still works with me at Crane Industries. That's not going to change anytime soon. You need to worry more about your baby. Besides, I'm moving on with my life."

"Yeah right." Gwen said haughtily.

"No, it's true. I'm moving on with my life, and I believe you should to. You're having a baby Gwen." Theresa said.

"Whatever. I don't need your advice and I don't believe a word you say." Gwen said cynically.

"Theresa's telling the truth.I witnessed her telling Julian that she was divorcing him. That clearly tells me she's moving on. Besides, she told me it was the beginning of her new life." Fox said entering the room. "I've been looking for you." Fox said to Theresa.

"Oh- I've been in my room the whole time packing." Theresa said to Fox.

"Packing? You're leaving the mansion?" He asked frowning.

"I kind-of have to Fox. I'm not married to Julian. The only thing I asked was to keep my job. I didn't ask to stay here to be included in the terms of agreement." Theresa was hit with deja vu._ My dream._

"Well, I wish you didn't have leave." Fox said interrupting Theresa's thoughts.

"We'll still see each other Fox. You are my assistant at work."

"I won't see your beautiful face as often." Fox winked.

"Fox-" Ethan said warningly. 

Fox ignored Ethan. Fox leaned in to whisper in Theresa's ear. "Since you said this was a start of a new life, I wondered if I could be a part of it. Do you think I could see you other times besides at work?"

Theresa smiled. _Maybe the dream I just had might come true_. "What'd you have in mind?" she asked softly. 

Ethan shuffled his feet. Gwen knew that Fox and Theresa's flirting was bothering him. "So, Ethan honey," she said trying to distract him. "Isn't this great? At least she won't be in the house." 

Fox and Theresa continued their conversation oblivious to Gwen and Ethan's presence in the room.

"Well, maybe I can take you out for dinner tonight- and maybe the night after that- and maybe the night after that-"

"And the night after that?" Theresa said chuckling. "But that isn't fair."

"What isn't?" asked Fox.

"I've only been available for like a couple of hours. The other eligible men haven't gotten a chance."

"Oh well. Tough luck for them. So what do you say?" Fox asked. 

Ethan cleared his throat. "Don't you think Theresa would be too busy packing her things, Fox?"

He interrupted. 

"No- In fact, I'll need a break from packing. I'd love to go with you for dinner, Fox." Theresa said.

"Great. It's a date then." 

By this time, Gwen had left the room. A distracted Ethan didn't notice. "Fox, can I have a word with you?" Ethan said.

"Again?" Fox asked.

"Yes, again." Ethan said icily.

"No Ethan. I know what this is about and I have a few things to say to you myself." Theresa said crossing her arms. 


	11. Ch 11

Chapter 11

"Theresa, this is between me and Fox." Ethan said. 

"But it concerns me, doesn't it?" she asked with raised eyebrows. 

Ethan stood speechless. 

"C'mon big brother- answer her." Fox prodded. 

"Fox," Theresa said turning towards him. "Could you give us a minute?" asked Theresa.

Fox frowned in disapproval.  

"Please Fox?" Theresa asked. She touched his arm softly. 

Fox sighed. "All right. I'll be in my room."

"Thank you." Theresa said gratefully.

"You're very welcome." Fox turned hesitated and walked back towards Theresa. He bent down and gave her a small peck on the cheek. "Good luck" he whispered. He squeezed her hand, turned, and left the room. 

Theresa turned towards a bothered Ethan.

"Look, Theresa-" Ethan began.

"Wait, Ethan. Please let me speak first." 

"I know you don't want me to be around Fox."

"For good reason."

"Contrary to what you may think, I happen to like Fox."

"Theresa- I know Fox. He's not as harmless as you think."

"Ethan, I've gotten the chance to see a side of Fox that has rarely seen the surface. He's different."

"Yeah" Ethan scoffed. "Really different."

"No, Ethan. Seriously. I know Fox in a way that very few people do."

"Yeah- probably in the same way other women he's played have." 

"Ethan! I can't believe you." Theresa said in disbelief. "Ya know, there used to be a time when I thought I knew who you were. I thought I knew you inside out, but I was blinded by foolish love."

"Foolish love? You call what you have for me foolish love?"

"What I had, Ethan. I'm moving on. What I had with you must be now buried in my past. And yes, it was foolish love. I was obsessed with my so-called 'love' for you. I wonder sometimes, was it even really love?"

Ethan was hurt by Theresa's words. "Are you trying to say you never really loved me?" 

Theresa looked down immediately regretting what she said. "I didn't mean that Ethan."

"Then what are you trying to say?" 

Theresa finally found the words that were buried within her. They were finally ready to surface. "Ethan, it really hurt me when you proposed to Gwen. I felt like I was dying on the inside. It was like someone just ripped my heart out of my chest. Ethan, do you realize how much I loved you? I went to Bermuda for you. I went to the death chamber for you. I even jumped down a damn elevator shaft for you. My life revolved around you Ethan. I loved you with all of my being. I never gave up the idea that you would stop loving me. Ethan, you almost proposed to me the second time, but then you proposed to Gwen because she was pregnant. Ethan, if she hadn't been pregnant, would you have proposed to her still?"

Ethan didn't immediately respond to her question. 

"Ethan-"  Theresa prompted him for an answer.

"I initially bought the ring for her." was Ethan's response.

Theresa did not accept his answer. "I know that Ethan. But that doesn't really answer my question." 

An uncomfortable Ethan shuffled his feet.

"You know what. I don't care anymore. I'm moving on Ethan and that's what's really important."

"You're moving on with Fox." Ethan said softly immediately tensing.

"I like him. I want to give him a shot. I won't turn my back on him like others have." Theresa said.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I appreciate the concern, but it's not necessary."

"Theresa- I'm telling you, Fox's reputation with women isn't one that he should be proud of."

"Your perception of Fox is different from mine."

"Obviously." Ethan said crossing his arms. "Look, I'm not going to try to stop you from dating Fox. Do whatever the hell you want. It's your life. But in the future, don't say I didn't warn you." Ethan said coldly. 

"That won't be necessary." Theresa said softly. 

Ethan couldn't believe that Theresa was moving on with Fox.  _I can't stop her. She's determined. Once she gets like that, no one can stand in her way._

"Then I guess this is it." Theresa said. She looked at Ethan briefly then hurriedly left the room.

"I guess that is it." Ethan thought sadly.  


	12. Ch 12

Chapter Twelve

Fox paced in his room. "I wonder what's going on down there between Theresa and Ethan."  he said aloud. 

_Ring Ring_. The sound of the phone interrupted his train of thought.

"Hello?" Fox answered.

"Bonjour Fox. It's so nice to hear your voice again," said an unfamiliar woman. 

"Pardon me, but who is this?"  Fox asked. He was baffled. Who did the voice belong to?

"Oh, Fox. I can't believe you don't remember! Let me give you a hint. This is a person from your past." The anonymous stranger giggled.

"You call that a hint?" 

The woman sighed. "Okay-Um, we shared countless days together talking in Paris cafés, we've walked along Paris streets, and we've even shared a kiss while at the Eiffel Tower. Have I jogged your memory yet?" the woman asked. 

_Oh my God_. Fox thought._ Audrey Wellington. Audrey was a recent ex-girlfriend from his notorious past. He had called it quits with her before he came back to Harmony. "Audrey," he finally said, "It's good to hear from you. How have you been?" _

"I've been great. I've missed you a lot, Fox. Paris isn't the same without your handsome face."

Fox smiled. "So you're still in Paris, eh?" he asked.

"Well- not exactly." Audrey giggled. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fox asked.  

"I've got a surprise" Audrey said in a singing tone. 

"A surprise?"  Fox was instantly intrigued. 

"Mm-hmm. Why don't you open your door?" Audrey said mischievously. 

_What is she up to?_ Fox thought. He got up and opened his bedroom door slowly.

"Surprise!" Audrey Wellington stood smiling before him. She was still stunning. Her long blond hair was pinned up with curls framing her oval face. Her dress brought out the blue hues of her eyes. Fox was speechless. 

"It has been entirely too long." Audrey said as she reached out for a hug. 

Fox found himself holding a woman he had admired long ago. Audrey's flowery perfume triggered memories of the time they spent together. 

"It feels so good to be in your arms again, Fox." she said sighing in happiness.

Fox smiled. He looked up and the smile vanished quickly from his face.

Theresa stood before him with a troubled look on her face. Questioning eyes searched his for answers. Before anything could be said, she stormed off.  

_Oh no._ Fox thought.


	13. Ch 13

Chapter 13

_Who was that woman?_ Theresa thought jealously. _Why the hell was she in his arms?_ _Why was she in his bedroom?_

She went into her room and locked the door. Breathing heavily she sat on her bed and tried to collect her thoughts. Little Ethan's fussing caught her attention. 

"Oh baby, Shhh." She said soothingly. "It's okay. Mama's here now."  Little Ethan quieted. He sighed in her arms. 

Theresa felt thankful for the distraction. She rocked her baby son to sleep while singing softly. "Hush little baby don't you cry."She walked over to the baby's crib. Humming, she slowly laid her sleeping son down. She watched him and stroked his blond hair out of his eyes. 

Theresa turned and looked about the room. "Better get back to packing," she said softly. Theresa quietly put her things in boxes and suitcases. She tried hard not to think of the beautiful woman that was with Fox. It deeply troubled her. "Just concentrate on packing" she told herself. However, Theresa couldn't concentrate. _Damn that woman whoever she is,_ she thought spitefully. Then Theresa stopped. "Why am I acting like this?" she said aloud. "Why am I so jealous?" She laughed at herself softly. "Why should I make a big deal? Besides, Fox is just one guy. I can always find another if I wanted to." _But you don't want to find another one. _Something inside said to Theresa._ You want Fox. _

Ethan made his way up the stairs to find his wife. _She's probably pissed at me again,_ he thought miserably. "Better think of a new way to apologize." He mumbled. 

He walked slowly dreading the fury that his wife would throw at him. As he walked down the hallway of the Crane mansion, he passed Fox's room. He glanced in out of curiosity. What he saw immediately made his anger start to boil again. 

Ethan cleared his throat loudly. "Hi, Fox. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" He said icily. 

_Just great_. Fox thought to himself. "Ethan, this is Audrey. An old friend of mine."

Ethan shook hands stiffly. Audrey tried to be amiable and gave him a big smile. "It's nice to meet you." 

"Same here." Ethan mumbled. "Fox, I thought you had plans." Ethan hinted. He was trying to subtly point out the date his step-brother had asked Theresa on.

"Oh you had plans?" asked a disappointed Audrey. "I was hoping that we could spend the rest of the day together. You know- catch up." 

"Um, well- I kind of made plans already. I had no idea that you were coming."

"You just arrived? From where? " Ethan asked Audrey.

"Paris. I thought it would be a nice surprise for Fox to see me again." She smiled at Fox and linked her arm through his. 

Fox shifted uncomfortably. He knew Ethan wanted to say something about Theresa. 

"Oh how nice." Ethan feigned interest. 

"Fox, couldn't you cancel your plans for tonight and spend some time with me? Besides, I wouldn't have anywhere else to go. I'm not from around here. I just wanted to see you."

"Didn't you book a hotel room?" Ethan asked. 

Fox glared at his brother. 

"No- not yet. I assumed that I could do that later since I expected that Fox would spend the day with me. Ya know- showing me around town and stuff."

"Well, I'll I leave you two to figure that out. There's someone I need to talk to right now." Ethan walked away.

"I'll be right back," Fox told Audrey.

"All right." Audrey said. She sat down on Fox's bed. 

"Ethan wait!" Fox called.

Ethan turned around. "What the hell do you want?" 

"Who exactly are you going to talk to?" Fox asked suspiciously.

"Why Fox?"

"I just want to know." 

"Well that's none of your damn business. Now if you'll excuse me" Ethan began to walk away.

"Wait-" Fox said.

"What?" Ethan asked irritably.

"I-" Fox was interrupted by the sound of Julian's laughter.

"What the hell?" They asked in unison. The two men stood and watched as Julian made his appearance in the hall. He was laughing hysterically. Tears welled in his eyes. Another man was with him laughing as well. 

"Is that you Bruce? Julian? What is wrong with you?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah- what's so funny?" added Fox. 

"You'll find out." Julian managed to gasp between laughs. "If you want to know, follow us." 

"Who's that Bruce fellow?" Fox asked Ethan. 

"You'll see." Ethan answered.

Julian bounded down the hall followed by Bruce, Ethan, and Fox. Julian stopped in front of Theresa's door still laughing.

Theresa opened her door angrily. "Julian, what the hell is wrong with you?" She hissed. "Little Ethan was sleeping until you rudely woke him up with your inane laughter."

"Theresa dear- I have something funny to tell you." 

"What?"  Theresa said impatiently crossing her arms.

"You're not my wife?" Julian whispered gleefully. 

"Julian are you drunk? Of course I'm not your wife anymore. We're divorced."

"No, I'm afraid you misunderstand. You see, we were never married." Julian began to laugh again. "It was all a damn joke. The marriage was a fraud. YOU WERE NEVER MY WIFE!" He doubled over in laughter. 

"Julian- you've finally reached insanity." Theresa said. "How could it be a joke?"

"Bruce." Julian gasped. "The old chump played the both of us. He got us good."

"Bruce?" Theresa asked.  

"Yes. He is my old chum who was my best man at our faux wedding." Julian giggled. 

"I don't believe you."  Theresa said. 

"Well, believe it." Bruce said. 

"Explain please." Ethan said.

"Gladly. You see Theresa dear, when you were down in Bermuda talking to Julian, me and some other fellas thought it would be funny if you two"

"If we what?" Theresa asked dreading the answer.

"If you two happened to get married." Bruce finished. "So, while you two were downing the wine, me and the guys decided to make it look like you two got married." He chuckled nervously.

"That isn't a funny joke. How could you let it go on for so long?" Theresa was full of anger. 

"I dunno- things just kind of spun out of control." Bruce shrugged.

"So you see Theresa- we were never married, and guess what?" Julian giggled. 

"I don't want to guess." Theresa said irately.

"Well fine then. Anyhow, two things- number one- you're fired from Crane industries. By the way, don't bother telling father. He already knows the whole story and has agreed that you must be removed from your position immediately. And number two- Little Ethan stays with me while you move out."

"No way in hell" Theresa seethed. "You are NOT taking MY child." 

"He's MY child too. It takes two to make a baby, dear."

"No- I REFUSE to let you take my child."

"Oh well- whatever. I've already gotten a writ of custody, so legally- he's mine for now." 

"NO!" Theresa screamed. 

"Oh I'm afraid so dear."

"Julian please. Don't do this to me! Please don't take my baby away. Look- I am not going to give him up until I have solid proof that he is yours."

"Theresa- don't be silly. He is mine." Julian said.

"No- I want SOLID proof. I'll have a DNA test performed to make sure you are really the father."

Julian pondered Theresa's statement. _Try as she might, I am the father of the child. What the hell, the DNA test will just prove I'm the daddy. It will provide solid evidence for my custody case. Julian smiled wickedly. "Fine, Theresa. Let's go to the hospital shall we?" _

"It'll probably be a week before the results come in." Theresa said. "You know that right?" 

"Yes, well I kind of figured that." Julian scoffed. "What do you take me for? Anyhow, here's a deal. I'll let you take little Ethan with you when you leave the mansion. When the results come in and prove I am the father, I will expect for you to give him up immediately. Understood?" 

"Whatever, Julian. Let's go to the hospital."

As Theresa hurriedly got her son dressed she silently prayed. _Please don't let Julian be the father. _


	14. Ch 14

Chapter 14

Audrey sat on Fox's bed and gazed around the room. Commotion outside caught her attention.

"What's going on?" she wondered. Audrey followed the sounds of arguing and found a group of people in the hallway. Julian and a young woman were arguing about a child. Audrey recognized the woman as Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. She had read about her in the tabloids. 

"Fox," Audrey called as the group of people rushed by. "What's happened?"

"Sorry-Audrey, but something's come up. We're going to the hospital." 

"Is someone ill?" She asked concerned. 

"No, I'll explain later." Fox said.

"I'm coming with you." Audrey said. 

"Theresa- we're all done here. I've taken a sample of DNA from your son and from Julian. You should get your results in a week." Eve Russell said. 

"Thank you Dr. Russell." Theresa said distractedly. She was overwhelmed with worry. _What if Julian is the father? I'll lose my son._

"Theresa, honey. Maybe I should give you something that will help you sleep." Eve offered. I'm concerned about you too."

"That would be fine. I will need something to help me sleep." Theresa said gratefully. 

"Okay. I'll write a prescription. I've got to check on some other patients. I'll be back. Hang in there Theresa." Eve squeezed Theresa's shoulder in support.

"All right. Thank you." Theresa held her son close to her. "I can't lose you." She said. Tears began to form in her eyes. 

"Theresita." Pilar said softly. 

"Mama- how did you know I was here?" Theresa asked.

"Word-of-mouth. Is it true what they say mija?" Concern was evident in Pilar's eyes.

"I'm afraid so, mama. I can't lose my son! I just can't!" Sobs overwhelmed Theresa.

"Shhh- it will be all right." Pilar held her daughter and grandson close. 

"Mama" Antonio, Miguel, and Luis entered the room.

"We just heard" Miguel said. "I'm sorry sis." Miguel sat down beside his sister.

"Yeah- we all are." Said Antonio. He and Luis hugged their sister.

"I can't believe it was all a joke." Theresa choked on tears.

"I'll kill Bruce." Luis said through clenched teeth.

"Luis don't. Please don't say things like that. We have enough trouble already." Pilar reprimanded. 

"I can't help it mama. Look at what that asshole did to our family!" Luis said loudly.

"Shh"  Pilar said. "We'll get through this. We'll get through this."

_I hope so. Theresa thought. _Please God, don't let them take my baby from me._ _

Ethan, Fox, Audrey, Julian, and Bruce were standing in the waiting room of the local hospital. 

Ethan paced around nervously. _What if little Ethan is mine? He asked himself. __What am I going to do then?_

Fox was asking himself the same question. _What if Ethan is the father of Theresa's kid?_

"Hey," Audrey said. "You all right? You seemed troubled." 

"Um yeah. I'm fine." Fox lied. 

"So- you gonna explain this whole fiasco to me?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah- you might want to sit down." Fox sighed. "It's a pretty lengthy story."

"Ethan." 

Ethan looked up. Gwen stood before him. He had trouble reading her eyes. 

"How'd you know I was here?" he asked. 

"That's not important." She said.

"You're still mad at me?" Ethan asked. 

"You could say that. I'm annoyed with you too." She added.

"Oh." Ethan said.

"Oh? Is that ALL you can say to me?" Gwen asked.

"I'm sorry?" Ethan offered.

"Are you asking or telling me?"

"Gwen stop it." Ethan said irritably.

"No- Ethan. Look, I left the room while you were gawking at Theresa and Fox. You didn't even notice! Ethan you PROMISED me that you would give me and the baby a hundred and ten percent. The fact is you LIED."

"Gwen-" 

"No, Ethan. I don't want to hear it. I'm TIRED of all of this okay? I've packed my stuff. I'm moving out."

"You're leaving me?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, Ethan. It's high time that I left you. Why should I stay and remain second to Theresa? It's been that way for a long time and I know it's never going to change."

"But the baby-"

"You'll have visitation rights and such. "

"Do I have any more say in the matter?" Ethan asked. 

"No. I'm leaving tonight. Goodbye Ethan."

"Gwen- please."

"Goodbye. It's over Ethan. We're through." Gwen left the hospital with tears stinging her eyes.

Ethan sat down and rubbed his temples. He was getting a major headache.


	15. Ch 15

Chapter 15

"Wow." Audrey said after Fox finished telling her the recent Crane saga.

"Yeah- I know." Fox said. "It's crazy." 

"So what I've been reading in the tabloids is somewhat true then?" Audrey asked.

"You can't believe everything they say." Fox leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah." Audrey paused before asking, "How well do you know this Theresa character?" 

"Hmm?" Fox sat up straighter. He cleared his throat. "Well-uh- I think I have her figured out. She and I have found ourselves in many deep conversations since I've arrived in Harmony."

"Oh really?" Audrey raised her eyebrows. "I'm jealous. So, you two have been getting pretty close huh?" She teased. 

Fox felt awkward. "Um- well not _that _close."   

"Uh-huh. Sure." Audrey said knowingly. 

"I need to stretch my legs. I'll be back." Fox said leaving hastily.

_Hmmm. Audrey thought to herself.  __It's obvious that he likes this Theresa. But I want to get to know her myself. Memo to me: Get a chance to talk  to Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald alone. I want to know what I'm up against.  _

"Ethan." Fox said as he passed his step-brother. "You look like hell. What's going on with you." 

"Fox- I really don't want to get into it right now all right?" Ethan snapped.

"All right. Geez. Anyhow, I need to talk to Theresa." Fox walked off. "We can argue later." He called sarcastically. 

Ethan shook his head. Fox just made his headache worse. 

Fox cleared his throat to make his presence in the room known. 

"Oh." Pilar looked up. "Fox."

"Hi, Pilar." Fox gave a little wave. He nodded to Theresa's brothers.

The three men nodded back. "Hello." They said in unison. 

Theresa finally spoke up. "Hey, Fox. Um, guys. Could you give us two a minute to talk?" 

"Sure, mija." Pilar said. "Let's go boys." 

As Theresa's family filed out of the room, Fox went up to Theresa and gave her a hug. "I think you need this." He whispered into her ear.

"Mmm. Thank you. This has been a crazy day." Theresa snuggled against Fox. It felt good to be in his arms again. Although she felt secure, Theresa was still disturbed about the woman who was with Fox in his room. She pulled away frowning. 

"What is it, Theresa?" Fox asked. In his heart he knew what was wrong. It was Audrey.

"Um, Fox. I may as well get to the point. Who was that woman that was with you?" Hurt was evident in her eyes.

"Oh" Fox paused. "That was- Audrey Wellington. She's an old-"

"Girlfriend?" Theresa interjected. 

"Uh-yeah." Fox scratched his head and looked down.

"Thought so." Theresa mumbled. 

Awkward silence followed. "Um." Fox finally said. 

"Yeah." Theresa answered. 

"Can I come in." Audrey asked softly. 

Theresa looked at her. She was certainly beautiful. "You must be Audrey." Theresa said.

"Yeah. That's me." Audrey smiled. "Fox told you about me?" 

"Not really." Theresa answered. She offered her hand. "It's nice to meet you." Theresa said. _Not. Her mind added silently._

Audrey shook hands with Theresa. "Theresa, right?" 

"Yeah. That's right." 

Feeling audacious, Audrey snuggled up to Fox and linked her arms in his. She gave him a broad smile. Fox gave a weak smile in return, but it quickly left when he glanced at Theresa. 

Theresa wanted to jump Audrey.  Instead, she asked stiffly, "So- what's brings you to Harmony Audrey?" 

"One thing- one man actually. Fox. I was hoping that he and I could rekindle an old flame." Audrey stroked the back of Fox's head.  

Theresa was being pushed over the edge. She hadn't remembered being so infuriated and annoyed at the same time. "Oh, how nice." She said sarcastically. "An old flame-eh?" she mumbled as she raised her eyebrows. 

Little Ethan's fussing provided the much needed distraction. "Ohh- it's okay honey. Mama's right here. Yes, that's my good little boy."

"Oh how precious!" Audrey cooed. "He's positively adorable." 

"Thank you." Theresa said. "I just hope I don't lose him." Theresa began to tear again. 

It hurt Fox to see Theresa so down. He wanted to comfort her, but Audrey stood in the way. 

"Theresa- here's your prescription." Eve said as she entered the room. "You can pick it up downstairs in the pharmacy. If there's anything else, don't hesitate to ask all right? You're like a daughter to me. So, please, if you need anything at all call me."

"Thanks, Dr. Russell. I really appreciate it." Theresa smiled gratefully. "Do you have any idea where Whitney is? I really need to talk to her."

"I just spoke with her. She told me that she was going to stop by here." Eve said. 

"I'm already here." A breathless Whitney entered the room with Chad. "Hey, mom. Theresa. Honey, you and I have a lot to talk about." 

Theresa hugged her best friend tightly. "Yes, a long talk. Emphasis on long." 

"Well, I need to go back to the studio anyway. I'll be seeing you. Theresa- come here." Chad gave Theresa a big hug. "I'm so sorry you have to go through this. Remember, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Chad." Theresa said.

"You're very welcome. Bye Theresa. By Whit." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

"Bye Chad." Whitney smiled. 

"Theresa- why don't I take little Ethan to Pilar so you and Whitney can chat." Eve offered. 

"Thank you. Bye sweetie. Mama's gonna see you later okay?" Little Ethan responded with a toothless grin.

Eve left the room leaving Whitney, Theresa, Fox, and Audrey in the room. 

Whitney noticed Fox and Audrey. "Hi. I'm Whitney Russell." She said to them.

"Audrey Wellington." Whitney and Audrey shook hands.

"I remember you." Fox said. "Nice seeing you again." He smiled.

"Yeah. Same here." Whitney replied. 

"Um, Fox honey. Why don't we get outta here. Leave these two alone." Audrey suggested.

"Uh-okay." Fox said reluctantly. He didn't want to leave Theresa.

Theresa watched sadly as she watched Fox leave the room. "Whitney. This is gonna be a really long talk. Let's go somewhere so we can sit." 


	16. Ch 16

Chapter 16

"So, Fox. Do you think we could do some catching up now?" Audrey asked cheerfully.

"Maybe later." Fox said.

"Fox, are you all right?" Audrey asked. "You seem kind of down."

"I'm just tired, I guess." Fox replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, maybe we should head back to the mansion then." Audrey suggested.

"Uh- yeah. That sounds like a good idea." Fox looked up and saw Theresa and Whitney leaving the hospital room. Theresa looked up. As their eyes met, Fox felt a pang in his heart. He read her eyes. They were full of so many emotions. Fox's heart hurt for Theresa.

Audrey stared at Fox knowing all the while his sight was set on Theresa. "C'mon, Fox." She said trying to distract him. "Let's get outta here."

"Yeah" Fox said distractedly. He walked beside Audrey and turned his head to watch Theresa walk the other direction. It took all of Fox's strength to keep from running to her.

As Fox looked away, Theresa turned to look at him. _Oh Fox_. She thought to herself. _Am I going to lose you too?_

Theresa and Whitney left the hospital and drove to the Book Café. They decided to sit in a secluded corner that ensured the two would be able to talk privately. 

"Theresa, honey. I'm so sorry that you have to go through all this." Whitney told her best friend. 

Theresa sighed. "Whitney. I don't even know where to start. So much has happened lately."

"Just begin when you're ready." Whitney patted Theresa's hand. 

 Theresa exhaled slowly. "I divorced Julian, but apparently there was no need to. We were never married."

"That's terrible!" Whitney said. 

"I know." Theresa moaned. "On top of that, I finally decided to move on. Ethan will always have a place in my heart, but at the time, I felt I was ready for something new. That's the whole reason why I divorced Julian. I even found someone that I could start over with."

"And who would that be?" Whitney asked curiously.

"The only problem is," Theresa said not answering her friend's question, "He apparently has someone else." She finished sadly.

"Who?" Whitney prodded. "Tell me, sweetie." 

"Fox." Theresa said sighing. 

"Fox Crane?" 

"The one and only." 

"Theresa, when did you start falling for him?" 

"I dunno. It just kind of happened. I didn't expect it to happen so soon. Whitney, he is so different from what everyone else thinks. His family underestimates him. He is capable of so much yet he's been overshadowed by Ethan, and the fact that Julian is his father. Ivy hardly paid any attention to him as a child. I think the reason why he acted up so much while he was at boarding school was because he longed for his parents' attention. I've seen a side of him that no one ever sees."

"Theresa, it sounds like you two have been spending quite some time with each other."

"We have. We've had so many conversations since he arrived at Harmony. We both shared so much with each other. During our conversations we bonded, Whitney. It was so wonderful. And when I'm in his arms-"

"You feel secure. It's like you're pieces of a puzzle that fit together perfectly." Whitney finished.

"Exactly." Theresa sighed. "And now there's this Audrey that decided to drop by. I know she wants Fox. She was practically all over him at the hospital." She said spitefully.

"I'm sorry, honey. Just when you began to move on-"

"Some bitch decides to take my man away." Theresa finished. 

"Your man?" Whitney repeated.

"The man I want." Theresa said sadly. "I could lose my son, and it seems like I may lose Fox too. I want to be with Fox. I don't even know if he feels the same way." 


	17. CH 17

The week passed by quickly. Theresa spent every waking moment with her son. She was incapable of forgetting the possibility of losing her son to Julian. On many sleepless nights she thought of Fox. She wondered what he was thinking and feeling. Although she missed him, she avoided his presence. She knew that Audrey was with him. She was filled with jealousy, hurt, and love. Confused emotions welded inside her heart. 

Fighting back tears, Theresa got up to look out the window. It was another of her many sleepless nights. Theresa peered into the night. Darkness pervaded the outside world as the full moon's light shone brilliantly. Theresa became lost in her thoughts until a soft rapping noise at her bedroom door caught her attention. 

Ethan was once again consumed with another headache. He had been under incredible stress the past week. Gwen filed for the divorce and Ethan reluctantly signed the papers the day before. He could not stop thinking about the possibility of  being the father of Theresa's child. _What am I going to do if little Ethan turns out to be my son?   "What am I going to do?" he repeated aloud. Ethan got up and paced around his moonlight room. The eerie glow of the moon followed Ethan as he walked back and forth deep in thought. "I need to get some air." He said aloud. Ethan dressed quickly in casual wear and left his room._

Fox spent the week catching up with Audrey. However, he did not devote his full attention to her. As she talked about her recent experiences in Paris, Fox found his mind drifting to thoughts of Theresa. Oftentimes, Audrey had to pause and make sure Fox was paying attention to her. Deep down Audrey knew that he was thinking of Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. She was determined to make Fox forget about Theresa. Audrey wanted Fox for herself. 

The persistent Audrey had initially tried to get Fox to share his room with her. Fox politely declined a disppointed Audrey and offered her one of the biggest rooms in the Crane Mansion. She declined the offer when she found it was not on the same floor as Fox's room. Instead, Audrey decided to occupy the bedroom next to Fox. He wasn't the least bit surprised. 

Throughout the week, Audrey schemed to make Fox hers. She failed to get Fox to forget about Theresa. Night after night, she found an excuse to knock on Fox's door. She hoped that he would invite her to spend the night with him. Time after time, he refused her. On this particular night the beauty of the full moon inspired Audrey to see Fox again. Although it was late, she knew Fox would still be up. This time, she dressed up in a  seductive outfit that hugged every curve of her body. _He won't be able to resist me this time_, Audrey thought as she observed her reflection in the mirror. Once satisfied with her looks, Audrey made her way to Fox's room. "Ready or not, here I come!" She sang softly as she opened his door. 

Audrey crept into Fox's room calling his name softly. "Maybe he isn't awake this time." She said to herself. Audrey walked over to his bed and looked down. Confusion showed through her eyes. Fox was not in his bed. "Where the hell did he go?" She asked aloud. _Better go find him, She told herself silently. _

The soft rapping at the door didn't stop. Theresa finally went to the door. "Who is it?" she asked softly.

"It's me. Fox." 

Theresa's heart fluttered. _Fox. She opened the door reluctantly. "What is it?" she whispered._

"I need to talk to you." Fox said.  "I thought that maybe we could go for a walk. I can have one of the maids watch little Ethan for you." Fox gestured behind him and a Crane maid named Allison appeared.  

"Fox, it's a little late." Theresa's voice trailed off.

"Please Theresa." Fox pleaded.

Theresa sighed. "All right. At least let me get dressed." 

"Okay." Fox said. "I'll be right outside." He closed the door. 

Theresa dressed quickly and gave her son a quick kiss on the head. Fox turned around as she opened her door. 

"Ready?" Fox asked. 

Theresa nodded. 

The two walked in silence. Instead of talking, they took quick stolen glances at each other.  Fox and Theresa had so much that they wanted to say to each other, but they hesitated out of fear. 

Fox cleared his throat to end the silence. "Theresa-" Fox began.

"Yeah, Fox?" Theresa looked up expectantly.

Fox stared into Theresa's eyes. _I could lose myself in your gaze He thought silently. "I've-" Fox gulped. "I've missed you a lot, Theresa. This week has been different without you." Fox stroked Theresa's face. _

"Yeah, it has been." Theresa agreed. "I missed you a lot too." After a pause Theresa said, "But I figured you wouldn't miss me too much."

"Why do you say that?" Fox asked.

"Because of Audrey." Theresa walked away from Fox and crossed her arms.

"Oh." Fox said as he followed her. "I still missed you although she kept me company. To tell you the truth Theresa, all I could think about this week was you." Fox placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh, Fox." Theresa turned and sank into his arms. "I need to tell you something." 

"Anything," Fox whispered in her ear.

_Tell him how you feel. Tell him you love him!! Tell him! _Her heart screamed. "Fox, I-"

"What are you doing out here?" Audrey asked interrupting Theresa.


	18. Ch 18

Once outside, Ethan decided to wander the Crane grounds. As he stopped to look around at the darkness before him, he heard voices. It was then that he realized one of the voices belonged to Theresa. Ethan's heart skipped a beat. He strained to hear what she was saying. Curiously, Ethan followed her voice. Once he found where she was, he stopped dead in his tracks. 

_She's with Fox_. He thought again sadly. _Why am I not surprised._  

Ethan saw Theresa sink into Fox's arms. He was jealous, for he wanted to hold Theresa himself. _I've lost you. Ethan told Theresa silently. Ethan was about to walk away when Audrey made her appearance. Intrigued, Ethan decided to stay put._

"What are you doing?" Audrey asked again crossing her arms.

_What's it look like I'm doing Audrey?_ Theresa thought angrily. _I was going to tell Fox that I loved him, but no. You had to mess everything up. Theresa glared at Audrey._

"We're talking." Fox said plainly.

"Well, it didn't look like JUST talking to me." Audrey said. 

"What does it matter to you anyway, Audrey?" Theresa asked. 

"I was just curious." Audrey replied.

"Uh-yeah." Theresa smirked. _Right._

Audrey walked up to Fox and stroked his arm. "I was looking for you," she cooed in his ear. "I had a very special surprise for you. In fact, it's right underneath this robe." Audrey whispered. 

"Audrey- not now." Fox shrugged her off. "Theresa and I were talking and you interrupted us. I dunno about you Theresa, but I'd like to finish our conversation."

Theresa wanted to leap for joy. _Haha Audrey. Theresa tossed her a look of victory. _

 "I would LOVE to finish our conversation, Fox. I had something very important to tell you, but we were interrupted."

All the while, Ethan watched Audrey, Fox, and Theresa. _What is Audrey up to? He asked himself. __Hmm..looks like she wants Fox for herself, but Theresa has proven to be a tough obstacle. "Interesting." Ethan mumbled aloud. _

"Oh." Audrey replied stiffly. "Then I'll leave you two to talk." Audrey turned to walk away then stopped. "Oh Fox," she sang not turning around. "Don't be too long, I've got some thing I want to show you." She turned her head and gave Fox a seductive look. With a flip of her hair, she walked away. Ethan watched her and decided that he wanted to have a little talk with her. _Maybe she'll be just the thing that will help me get Theresa back._ He thought his hopes slowly rising again. 

"Ugh." Theresa said as Audrey walked away. _I've got something to show you too, Audrey. Theresa thought angrily. _My fist in your face._ _

"So, where were we?" Fox asked interrupting Theresa's angry thoughts.

Theresa's anger was immediately replaced. "Well," Theresa put her arms around Fox's neck. "There was something I had to tell you." She smiled.

"And what would that be?" Fox asked softly leaning down. There lips were inches apart and Fox fought the urge to kiss her.

"Fox Crane," Theresa began. "I think I love you."

"You THINK you love me?" Fox asked frowning slightly. 

"No, scratch that. I KNOW I love you Fox Crane." Theresa said staring deeply into his eyes. 

"That's great." Fox said. "Because to put it frankly, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. I KNOW I love you too." Fox leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Theresa's lips. Theresa sank back into his arms. She sighed happily. _So this is love,_ Fox thought contentedly.


	19. Ch 19

"I can't believe that just happened." Audrey mumbled. "Ohh that damn Theresa. If it weren't for her, Fox would be mine right now." She walked off angrily.

"Hey, Audrey. Wait up." Ethan called.

Audrey spun around. "What the hell do you want?" She asked him irritably. 

"Whoa- lose the attitude. I didn't do a damn thing to you." Ethan said.

"Sorry- it's just been a rough night." Audrey sat down rubbing her temples. 

"Wanna talk?" Ethan offered.

"Not really." Audrey frowned. "It's just that,"

"What?" Ethan prodded.

"I was hoping Fox and I could start over again, but"

"But Theresa is in the way?" Ethan finished.

"Exactly. She doesn't KNOW Fox like I do. Fox and I had some very special moments in Paris. The best years of my life were with Fox."

"Oh I see." 

"You just don't know how it is." Audrey said sadly.

"I think I have an idea." Ethan said.

"What do you mean?" Audrey asked curiously.

"Well, Theresa and I had some very special moments together as well."

"What? You and Theresa were together? Oh yeah, that's right. I remember reading something about you two in the tabloids."

"The tabloids only gave a mixed up version. But, Theresa and I were very happy with each other."

"Weren't you recently married to someone else?" Audrey asked.

"Was. I'm officially divorced now." Ethan said looking down.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Audrey said. 

"Well I'm not. Not that much really. You know why?"

"Why?" 

"Because- this is my chance to work things out with Theresa again. Actually, I thought it was, but Fox seems to have stolen her heart."

"Yes I know." Audrey said pouting. "Seems she's stolen his heart as well."

"So- what are we gonna do about it?" Ethan asked.

"What do you mean?" Audrey asked with eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"I mean- do you want Fox?" Ethan asked.

"Yes."

"Then- let's team up. You get what you want, and I'll get what I want. Whadda you say? Is it a deal?"

"Deal." Audrey said without a hint of hesitation.

_Good._ Ethan thought to himself. _Watch out Fox. Here I come._


	20. Ch 20

"You know." Fox said whispering into Theresa's ear. "We never did get to go on our date." 

"That's right." Theresa giggled. "I know it's late, but how about we go somewhere?" 

"Like where?" 

"I dunno. You pick."

"Well, since it's late, how about we raid the kitchen and I'll cook you up something special."

"That sounds nice." Theresa smiled. 

"And-" Fox continued. "We could take it up to my room and have a nice little late snack." 

"Ohh, that sounds really nice." Theresa said putting her arms around his neck again.

"I could grab a couple of candlesticks, and maybe scrounge up some rose petals to make it a little romantic. 

"I like that idea." Theresa kissed him softly. 

"I'm glad." Fox leaned in and kissed her deeply with passion.

Theresa was breathless after the kiss. She laughed softly. "Let's go find some food." Theresa tugged Fox's hand. "All this kissing is making me hungry." 

Fox smiled. _God I love this girl._

"So, how do you plan to break them apart?" Audrey asked. "The quicker we do this, the easily they'll get over each other."

"Well, I've been thinking. If Theresa child turned out to be my son, that would drive a wedge between them."

"Are you suggesting that we somehow make the DNA results say that you're the father?"

"It's too late for that. The DNA results will be coming soon. It's been a week already."

"Hmmm.."

"Let's just wait till the results come." Audrey suggested. "Then maybe we can figure out what to do next."

"Sounds good to me." Ethan stroked his chin. _Please let me be the father of Theresa's child. _


	21. Ch 21

Fox and Theresa spent the night talking and laughing with one another. Theresa fell asleep in Fox's arms feeling comforted and loved. If only I didn't have this custody battle over Little Ethan, I would be fully content right now, Theresa thought. She sighed in his arms.

Fox mimicked Theresa. He let out a contented sigh. _I am so happy right now, He thought. _

"Fox?" Theresa whispered.

"Yeah, Theresa?" 

"I'm so happy we're together." 

"I am too." Fox smiled.

"I love you, Fox."   
  


"I love you too."

"Fox, what are we going to do if Ethan turns out to be the father of my son?" 

Fox tensed. He cleared his throat. "Um- I guess you'll have to work out a visiting schedule. Ya know- work out the custody issues."

"Yeah." Theresa said quietly.

"Theresa?"

"Hmm?"

"If Ethan turns out to be the father, and he wants you to be with him again, are you going to? Get back together I mean." Fox asked worriedly. 

"No, Fox. I'm not leaving you. I love you now, not Ethan."

"Are you sure, Theresa? Because before, you wanted Ethan and Gwen to break up so you could have him to yourself."

"Why are you doubting me, Fox? I don't love Ethan anymore. I can't stand to be with him. He has broken my heart too many times, and I won't stand for it anymore!" Theresa's voice began to rise in pitch. "I won't go back to him, and I can't believe you would think that!" She crossed her arms and went to the window. Fox followed her. 

"Theresa- shhh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to doubt you. I was just worried that I may lose you. Theresa- you're the first woman I've ever fallen in love with and I don't want to lose you. I love you too much." Fox stroked Theresa's cheek.

"Oh Fox," she sank into his arms. "I love you too."

They stood there for what seemed like hours holding each other. "Fox" Theresa finally said filling the silence.

"Mm-hmm?" 

"You don't doubt me anymore?" 

"Theresa- I can't help but have my doubts."

"Fox- do you know how much I love you?"

"Is that a trick question?" Fox joked. 

"Fox," Theresa smiled. "No it's not a trick question. In fact, let me show you how much I love you." With that, Theresa led Fox  to the bed. 

Ethan hardly slept a wink. He knew that any day now, the DNA results would arrive. _If I am little Ethan's father, then that will give me all the more reason to get Theresa back._

_I will get you back Theresa. I promise. _

Theresa kissed Fox passionately hungry for his touch. She began to unbutton his shirt slowly letting it sink to the floor after her task was done.   
  
Fox then slid his hands up Theresa's shirt making her gasp at his electric touch. He undid the clasp of her bra and helped her as she slid out of her shirt.

Fox then made his way down to Theresa's skirt. He slowly moved his hands up her thighs. Theresa moaned wanting him to hit her moist center. However, to her disappointment, he only moved his hands back down her legs. He then removed her panties finally leaving her exposed on the bed.

He glanced at her with admiration. "You're so beautiful." He said to her. 

Theresa smiled. "Now it's my turn to finish undressing you." She moved on top of him and moved her hands to his pants. She could already feel the excitement that was growing underneath. She took his pants off followed by his boxers. When Fox was finally exposed to her she smiled. "My my," she said. "Now it's time to show you how much I love you."

Theresa climbed on top of Fox and bent down to smother him with kisses. She started with his forehead and worked her way down to his stomach. She took her hands and stroked his manhood slowly. Fox groaned with pleasure. Theresa's touch drove him crazy.  

Theresa kissed Fox's neck letting her leg slide against Fox's swelling excitement. She moved down his chest once more finally reaching Fox's most delicate parts. She smiled mischievously as she bent down to taste him. Fox moaned. "Theresa-" 

She then slid on top of him wanting to feel him inside of her.  "Fox, I need you now." She whispered hoarsely.

Once he was inside of her, Theresa began to rock. Up, down, around, up down around. Theresa moved faster and faster. She knew she was close to reaching the point of ecstasy.

Theresa climaxed before Fox did, however she kept going for the benefit of her lover.

When Fox let out a groan of elation, Theresa stopped rocking. "You enjoy that?" She whispered into his ear.

"Mmm" Fox replied speechless.

"I'm glad." Theresa smiled. 

"I think I should repay you." Fox said.

"How?" Theresa asked curiously.

"I'll show you." Fox slid on top of Theresa making love to her the rest of the night into the wee hours of the morning. 


	22. Ch 22

A knock at the door woke Theresa and Fox. "Who could that be?" Fox said groaning. 

"I dunno." Theresa answered. She quickly got up and put on her robe. Theresa opened the door a little so that she could see who was standing at the door. It was Ethan.

"Ethan?" Theresa said. 

"Theresa?" Ethan was shocked that she was in the mansion in Fox's room. "What are you doing here?" He questioned suspiciously. 

"I-"

"Oh- it's only you." Fox said with no emotion interrupting Theresa before she could say anything. 

Ethan felt like something was lodged in his throat. He had a hard time swallowing. "Did you two-"

"What we did is none of your business" Fox said coldly. 

"Why you-" Ethan pushed Fox.

"Stop it!" Theresa cried. "I will not have you two fighting again."   

Ethan ignored Theresa while continuing to push Fox around. "You think you can just-"

"Ethan stop it!" Theresa  hissed. Ethan stopped. He turned to look at her, the hurt evident in his eyes. "Theresa- why him?" He asked simply. "Why?"

"Because I love him." Theresa answered softly. She walked up to Fox and link his arm in hers. "I love him."

"That's bull." Ethan spat out.

"It's true." Fox spoke up. "And I love her too."

Ethan's heart sank. "Just great." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Fox asked.

"Nothing. I'm going." Ethan said quickly as he walked out of the room.

_This can't be. Ethan thought. _I'm losing her. I can't lose her._ _

Audrey was walking towards the mansion when she saw Ethan. "Ethan!" she called.

Ethan looked a mess. "Oh no. What now?" Audrey asked to herself. 

"Ethan what's wrong?" She asked when she caught up to him.

"Fox and Theresa." He said plainly. 

At the mention of their names, Audrey tensed. "What about them?"

"They're in love."

"What? No- I don't believe that. Fox Crane has never been 'in love' with anyone in his life." 

"But-"

"No 'buts' Ethan. If you expect to get Theresa, you need to stop thinking like that."

"Maybe you're right." 

"I am right. You know how Fox is. Besides, this is just an infatuation."

"It didn't seem like that."

"What do you mean?" 

"Theresa was with Fox in his bedroom."

Audrey's heart sank. She immediately hated Theresa even more. "They slept together."

"It seemed like it."

"That bitch wooed him with sex." Audrey mumbled.

"Hmm?" Ethan asked. "What did you say?"

"Nothing. Look, the DNA results will be coming any day now, so be prepared."


	23. Ch 23

Fox walked Theresa to her home. "I had fun last night." Theresa whispered. 

Fox smiled. "Me too." He said softly. " I had fun this morning too." 

Theresa laughed. "Yup, me too." 

They walked along enjoying the beauty surrounding them. The sun shined brightly as a gentle breeze made the leaves dance. Theresa's spirits were soaring and her love for Fox only grew.

When they reached  the door, Theresa invited Fox in. He accepted and the two made their way into the house. They were greeted by a grim Pilar. 

"Mama. What is it?" Theresa asked. "Why do you look that way?"

"The results came in." 

"Oh." Theresa said. "Did you look at them?" 

"No-" Pilar said.

"Oh Theresa- there you are." Dr. Russell said as she walked into the room. "Fox. It's nice to see you again."

Fox nodded his greeting.

"Well- I guess you already know why I'm here." Dr. Russell said to Theresa.

Theresa nodded. "So- what are the results Dr. Russell?" she asked warily.

"Theresa- you might want to sit down first."

Prompted by Dr. Russell's suggestion, Fox gently led Theresa to the couch. He held her hand and squeezed it to comfort her. 

Theresa squeezed his hand back. "Tell it to me straight, Dr. Russell. Who's the father of my son?" 

"To be honest, Theresa, it baffled me- considering the situation."

"Who is it?" Fox asked.

"Theresa- do you know if you slept with Julian or not?" asked Dr. Russell.

"To be honest- I assume that I did. We were in the same bed and I thought Ethan was making love to me. I was drunk though, so maybe I was dreaming. Or maybe not. I'm actually not that certain."

"Well according to the test results-"

"Wait." Pilar said. "Shouldn't Ethan and Julian hear this?"

"They'll hear this later" Theresa said. "Now please Dr. Russell- who is the father of my son?" she said with urgency.

"According to the results," Eve began again, "You did not sleep with Julian Crane. Ethan is the father of your child."

Theresa breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank you God!" She cried. "Where is my baby?" She asked her mother. 

"He's sleeping, mija. Thank God. I've been praying that Julian wasn't the father."

"He's one lucky guy." Fox said. "Little Ethan I mean. At least he doesn't have Julian as his father. I unfortunately have the privilege of calling him 'Dad'."

"Oh Fox." Theresa said. "Come here." She hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much for being there for me."

"You're very welcome." Fox said softly.

"Theresa- can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Pilar asked.

"Yes mama. I'll be right back. You wait here and make yourself comfortable." Theresa said to Fox.

"All right." Fox agreed.

"Well- I'll be going now." Eve began. "Would you like for me to tell Ethan and Julian the results?"

"Please" Theresa said. "That would be great."

"Okay." Eve left as Theresa and Pilar went into the kitchen.


	24. Ch 24

"Theresa-what is going on between you and Fox?" Pilar questioned.

"We're in love." Theresa answered.

Pilar sighed, not at all pleased at her daughter's answer. "What have I told you about him?"

"Mama- I know what you think of him, but that's all false. It's just a way to cover up the true Fox-a kind sweet, considerate, and loving man."

"Right." Pilar said sarcastically. "That's exactly who Fox is. Mija, I've watched him grow up. I know how he is. I-"

"Mama- give him a chance!" Theresa cried. "All of his life, he has been looked down upon. For once, can you just give him a chance? Get to know the real Fox. Please? I love him and there is no way I'm leaving him."

"What about Ethan?" 

"That's over now."

"But he is the father of your son."

"And- I'll work out a visiting schedule. Ethan will be a part of my son's life. He just won't be involved romantically in mine."

"So you've got this all figured out huh?" Pilar said.

"Yes mama. I may have it figured out, but I need your support. Do I have it?" Theresa asked.

Pilar sighed. "Yes mija, But I just want you to be careful. That's why I'm so worried about you having a relationship with Fox. I just don't want you to hurt from a broken heart again. I hate to see my children in pain."

"Oh mama. I'll be careful. I promise." Theresa hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you." She said quietly. 

Ethan received a call at his office from Dr. Russell. "Dr. Russell, hi. What can I do for you?" He greeted her.

"Well, Ethan. I would do this in person, but I've got a lot of things to do today. Anyhow, I just wanted to tell you about the DNA results."

Ethan swallowed hard. "Um-okay." 

"Ethan- you are the father."

"Excuse me?"

"You are the father of Theresa's son."

Ethan dropped the phone. 

"Ethan?" Dr. Russell said. "Ethan- are you there? Hello?"

Ethan quickly recovered. "I'm sorry, Dr. Russell, but I'm in a bit of a shock."

"I can imagine. Well, I must be going now. Bye Ethan."

"Goodbye, Dr. Russell." Ethan hung up the phone. "Yes!" He cried in joy. He jumped up. "I've got to see Theresa now." He said aloud. 


	25. Ch 25

"Damn!" Julian spattered as he hung up his phone. He began to dial his father's number.

"What is it now Julian?" Alistair asked in annoyance.

"I'm not the father of Theresa's son."

"Oh? And how do you know this?"

"The DNA results came in and it proves I am not the father."

"Well- damn! Another plan gone down the drain."

"Tell me about it father. We could have seriously used Little Ethan to destroy the Lopez-Fitzgerald's."

"We'll just have to find some other way." Alistair said simply.

After thinking intently Julian said, "I think I know just the thing." 

"What?" 

"Fox." 

"Fox? Your sorry excuse for a son? How can we use that no good-excuse for a Crane?"

"We can use him father. Apparently the word is that Fox is 'in love' with that feisty Theresa." Julian laughed.

Alistair laughed. "Fox, in love? That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard."

"Well, father here's something else- Audrey Wellington is in town because of Fox. I think she is trying to get him for herself."

"Julian- how do you know all of this?"

"Observation- word of mouth, you name it-"

"Well, I think I have just the plan now that you've mentioned this Audrey."

"She comes from a very respectable and insanely rich family as well, father."

"Ah yes, Wellington does strike my memory. Isn't her father Richard Wellington?" 

"I believe so."

"Well, it looks like I'm going to be making a call to Richard."

"Why, father?"

"I'll be making a marriage arrangement to serve as a business merger."

"And who's the lucky couple?"

"Fox and Audrey."

Julian and Alistair laughed. "Perfect." Julian smiled.   


	26. Ch 26

Theresa and Pilar walked back into the living room. Fox immediately rose. Theresa went over to him and gave him a hug. Fox gladly embraced Theresa and looked up warily at Pilar. After Theresa pulled apart from Fox, Pilar said, "Fox, I'm sorry I didn't properly greet you when you came in this morning."

"Oh, that's fine Pilar. You were probably thinking about the DNA results." Fox said. 

"Yes, I was. I was really worried that I may lose my grandson." Pilar admitted.

"Well, even if Julian ended up as the father, I would've thought of some plan to get him back to Theresa." Fox said.

"Aww, isn't that sweet mama?" Theresa asked.

"Yes. That would've been very noble of you, Fox." Pilar said.

"I'd do anything for the woman I love." Fox answered. 

Theresa's heart soared. Pilar could see the joy and happiness in her daughter's eyes. _At least she's not trying to win back Ethan. She is finally moving on with her life. _"I'll leave you two alone," Pilar said. "I'll just check up on little Ethan.

Once alone, Fox and Theresa went to the couch. Fox slowly leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Theresa lips. Theresa kissed back running her hands through his hair. Theresa snuggled into Fox's arms. "I am so glad you're here with me." She said filling the silence. "Me too." Fox agreed.

The ringing of the doorbell interrupted their contented moment. Pilar entered the room again and went to the door. "Oh hi, Ethan." She said as she let the visitor in.

Ethan had been in high spirits ever since Dr. Russell told him the results of the DNA test. "I'm the father!" Ethan said happily. "Now I can try to win Theresa's heart again." Ethan decided to call Audrey to tell her the good news. Since she was not answering her phone, Ethan left a message on her machine. "Won't she be thrilled?" Ethan said.

Ethan finally reached the Lopez-Fitzgerald home. He looked into the window to check his appearance. "She better be here." He mumbled to himself. Ethan rang the doorbell and waited. He was greeted by Pilar.

"Oh hi, Ethan." She said as she ushered him in. 

"Hello, Pilar. How are you?" He asked cordially.

"I'm fine. I'm doing better knowing that you are the father of Little Ethan."

"Yes, I'm glad I am the father. I'm a little disappointed that I wasn't there with him as a full time father the first few months."

"Well, you were there more times than Julian was." Theresa said as she and Fox joined her mother and Ethan.

"Oh hey, Theresa." Ethan said. "Fox."

"Hey there Ethan." Fox said.

"Theresa- could we talk in private? There are some things that I'd like to discuss." Ethan said.

"Sure. Why don't we go out back?" Theresa suggested.

"That would be great." Ethan made his way to the back while Theresa looked at Fox. "I'll be right back." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Ethan shifted nervously. He saw a chair and decided to sit down. He stood back up when Theresa entered. 

"So," Theresa began. "What do you want to discuss?" She asked as she crossed her arms. 

"I'd like to discuss little Ethan." Ethan said. "And us."

"Ethan, there is no more 'us.'" Theresa sighed. 

"Well, I know that you love Fox now. And before I say anything else, I want to apologize to you for the way I've acted. I've been a jerk to you and Fox." 

"Well, I accept the apology, but I think Fox needs to hear that too."

"He will, but right now I want to talk to you." Ethan's piercing blue eyes looked deeply into hers.

"Okay." 

"Look, Theresa. I have to admit that I still have feelings for you. It's a shame that we can't be a family for little Ethan's sake."

"I'm with Fox now."

"I know." The words hurt Ethan. "But I want to be there for you and little Ethan as much as possible. He's my son and I want to do everything in my power to provide for you and him."

"Thank you, Ethan. How exactly do you want this custody thing to go?"

"Well, we can have joint custody. I don't plan on leaving Harmony, so I can take little Ethan out on the weekends. Or, I can come over and spend time with the little guy. On the holidays, I could come over, if you wanted me to, or we can switch off. I could have him at Thanksgiving, and you could have him at Christmas."

Theresa nodded. "That sounds reasonable." 

"Good. I'll take care of the custody arrangements."

"Ethan, thank you so much." Theresa gave Ethan a tight hug. "I really appreciate you being so understanding and generous."

"You're welcome." Ethan said. _Anything for the woman I love. "Look, I better be going now. I'll talk to you later?" Ethan said._

"Okay." Theresa and Ethan walked back inside the living room. Fox was sitting alone staring off into space.

"Fox, there's something I need to tell you." Ethan said.

"Yeah."

"Look- I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you. I'm sorry I put you down so many times. I think that since you and Theresa are together, you and I need to learn how to get along. After all, I am little Ethan's father."

"You are apologizing to me?" Fox said surprised.

"Yes."

"Well, I accept." Fox said. Ethan extended his hand as Fox shook it. 

"I'm glad we're getting along now." Theresa said happily. 

Fox's cell went off. "Oh excuse me." He said to Theresa and Ethan.

"Hello?" Fox answered.

"Fox, You need to come to the mansion immediately. Alistair and I have some important business to discuss with you."

"Can't this wait, Father?" 

"No, Fox. You need to come now."

"Fine." Fox grumbled. He hung up.

"Who was that?" Theresa asked.

"Julian. Apparently he and Alistair have some 'important business' to discuss with me."

"Oh," Theresa said. "I wonder what business they're talking about."

"Me too. Well, I'll be going. I'll call you later. Fox gave Theresa a quick kiss on the lips."

"I'll be going to. Bye Theresa." Ethan said as he gave her a hug.

Fox tensed seeing Ethan hug Theresa. _Watch it step-brother He thought to himself._

As Fox walked to his car he wondered what Julian and Alistair had to discuss with him. "Probably my allowance." Fox smirked.


	27. Ch 27

"Richard, I am so glad that you have agreed to my arrangement."

"Well, Alistair, my little girl is quite fond of your grandson."

"So I've heard." 

"Audrey will be so thrilled to find that she will marry Fox."

"I hope so. In fact, why don't her and Fox the good news."

"Perfect. I'll give my daughter a call." Richard dialed Audrey's number. "Audrey, honey. I have some great news. I need you to come to meet Julian and Alistair Crane at the mansion."

"The Crane mansion daddy?" asked Audrey. "Yes dear. Be quick about it. Fox will be here as well." 

"All right, Daddy."

"Julian, call your son." Alistair instructed.

"Yes, Father." Julian said. Julain dialed Fox's number. "Fox, You need to come to the mansion immediately. Alistair and I have some important business to discuss with you."

"Can't this wait, Father?" 

"No, Fox. You need to come now."

"Fine."

Once Richard and Julian finished making their calls, Alistair said, "Now, all we have to do is wait for them to show up. I'm sure Fox will be shocked with news." He chuckled. 


	28. Ch 28

Audrey bounced into Julian's office. "My father told me to come here." She said.

"Yes, I know. He and Alistair are on the speaker phone right now." 

"Oh. Hi daddy! Hi Mr. Crane!" Audrey greeted them.

"Hello, precious." Richard Wellington answered.

"Hello, my dear."

Just then, Fox entered the room. He looked curiously to his father and Audrey.

"He's here now Father," Julian said. 

"Good. Fox, say hello to Mr. Richard Wellington. He's on the other line."

"Hello, Mr. Wellington." Fox said. "What is this about?" he asked Julian. 

"You'll see." Julian mumbled. "Sit down."

"Now, I'm sure you two would like to know the reason why we brought you here."

Alistair said.

"Yeah- that would be nice." Fox said sarcastically. "At first I thought you wanted to discuss my allowance." Fox sat back to make himself comfortable.

"You won't have an allowance if you don't shut up." Julian snapped.

"Ooh- a little on edge aren't we daddy dearest?"

"Fox- for once shut that mouth of yours. We have guests." Alistair reprimanded. 

"Sorry." Fox mumbled.

"Anyhow, as you two know, the Cranes and Wellingtons are high on the elite list. And- since Crane Industries could use the extra help, Richard and I have decided to merge Crane Industries with Wellington Industries." Alistair finished. 

"What does that have to do with me and Fox?" asked Audrey.

"You and Fox my dear," Alistair began, "Will serve as the binding contract. You two are going to be married."

Fox's jaw dropped. "What?!" he cried in disbelief. "Are you trying to make an arranged marriage?" 

"Exactly. And it's perfect." Richard spoke up. "Audrey has eyes for you Fox. You two would make a good looking couple and would do wonders for the publicity of the company."

"Oh Fox!" Audrey cried. "This is wonderful!" She jumped into his lap and put her arms around him.

"But" Fox began.

"Fox. I need to talk to you privately." Julian said. "Father, Richard, Audrey. Could you excuse us for a minute?" 

"Certainly." They all answered in unison.

Once Fox and Julian left the room Fox snapped. "Father, I am not marrying Audrey."

"Yes you are." Julian said sternly.

"No I am not. You can't make me. I am my own man I am not marrying her. I don't even love her."

"Love?" Julian scoffed. "Since when did the notorious Fox Crane fall 'in love'?" 

"Since now. I am in love with Theresa and I am not going to marry Audrey."

"Theresa? You sure know how to pick them don't you lad?" 

"Look- I am not going to do it. Find some other way to bind the two companies."

"No Fox. You will marry Audrey. Or else." Julian threatened.

"Or else what, Dad?" 

"Or else, we will harm the things- or should I say people-you hold dear."

"You're threatening me?"

"Fox, you marry Audrey, or else Theresa will suffer."

"You can't do that. Leave her out of this."

"No, Fox. You leave me no choice. If you don't marry Audrey, Theresa will be the one who gets hurt."

"You bastard." Fox lunged at Julian. 

"You lay a hand on me and Theresa will pay."

"I said to leave Theresa out of this."

"No Fox. She chose to be involved with you. She is involved whether you like it or not. Now, I suggest you agree to this arrangement or else your sweetheart will pay."

Fox swallowed hard. _No, I can't let them hurt Theresa. What am I going to do now? _


	29. Ch 29

                                                                        ~*~

Fox was lost in thought trying to figure out what he was going to do. _I can't let them hurt Theresa, but I can't lose her either. I love her. _Fox paced around. _Damn, what am I going to do?_

_Ring Ring_. Fox's cell phone rang. "Hello." He answered.

"Hey, Handsome, guess who?" 

"Theresa." Fox smiled. 

"Yup, aren't you a smart cookie?" Theresa giggled. "So, what did Julian and Alistair want to speak to you about?"

Fox paused. "Uh-"

"Fox? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Fox lied. "As usual, they're getting on my case about nothing."

"Oh." Theresa said. "You poor thing."

"Yeah-poor me." 

"Well, I thought that once you're done, you could come over."

"That sounds great."

"All right then, I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay. Bye Theresa."

"Bye, Fox. I love you."

"I love you too." Fox answered back before he hung up. _I love you so much Theresa. I don't want to lose you, but there's no telling what my father and grandfather could do to you. _

                                                                        ~*~

                                                                        ~*~

_This is perfect. Alistair thought to himself. __Fox "loves" Theresa and he doesn't want her to get hurt, so he'll accept the proposal and Theresa will be devastated. My plan to destroy that girl and her family will finally work this time. _

                                                                        ~*~

                                                                        ~*~

Julian walked back into the room. "Where's Fox?" Audrey immediately asked.

"He's thinking." Julian answered. _And he better make the right decision or else his lovely girlfriend will pay. _

"Thinking? What's there to think about?" Audrey said. "The arrangement is perfect."

"Well he doesn't seem to think so." Julian answered.

"Hmph." Audrey said. _It's that Theresa. That's what it is. _

"He'll come around." Alistair said. "Give him some time." 

Fox walked back into the room. "Father, I've made a decision."

"And- you're decision would be?" 

"I'm not going to marry Audrey."

                                                                        ~*~


	30. Ch 30

                                                                        ~*~

Ethan was strolling around town thinking about Theresa and Little Ethan. _If only there were some way to get Fox out of the picture. I know he couldn't possibly be in love. He has never even experienced it. What makes him think that he could be in love with Theresa? Well, _Ethan thought, _Theresa has that effect on people. Who couldn't fall in love with her? He smiled. _

A toy store on the corner of the street caught his eye. _Hmm.._ He thought to himself. _Maybe little Ethan would like some toys. After all, he is my son. Ethan walked into the store._

                                                                        ~*~

Theresa was singing to her son as he played with his toys. He gave his mother a toothless grin. Theresa smiled back. "You look just like your father." She said.  

  


Pilar entered the room. "Theresa." 

"Yes, Mama?" 

"I'm going to ask you one question, and I want you to be honest with me."

"Mama? What is this about?" Theresa asked.

"Fox."

"Oh, Mama. I thought we went through this already."

"We did. But I just want to ask you one thing."

"Fine. What?"

"How serious are you about Fox?"

"Very serious, Mama. Why?"

"Hm. Well, that leads me to one more question."

"Which is?"

"You think you'll marry him?"

"I don't know yet Mama. We just started dating. I love him a lot though."

"Okay, Theresa. Just be careful."

"Mama." Theresa said exasperatingly.

"Theresa- you're getting mixed up with the Cranes again. You know that leads to trouble."

"Fox and I love each other. That's all that matters."

Pilar sighed. "Promise me mija. Promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise Mama." Theresa got up and hugged her mother. "I'll be careful. Don't worry about me. Fox and I love each other and our love will overcome the obstacles in our path. We won't be torn apart."

"I hope so, Theresa. I hope so." _But you said that the last time you were with Ethan. _Pilar worried.  

                                                                        ~*~

Ethan left the store with a bag full of toys for his son. "He's going to love these." Ethan said to himself. Whistling and content, Ethan walked down the street and passed a jewelry store. 

He stopped, turned his head and decided to go in. 

Ethan looked carefully at the displays of rings. "May I help you sir?" asked a woman from behind the counter.

"Yes." Ethan said.

"Are you looking for a ring for your wife?"

"My wife?"

"Well sir, I couldn't help but notice the bag full of baby toys that you're carrying. I assumed you had a wife."

"Oh- well, I'm getting something for someone very special."

"Not your wife?"

"My wife and I divorced." Ethan mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry about anything. Could I take a look at that ring there?" Ethan pointed to a red sapphire ring surrounded by diamonds. The light reflected off of the jewels making it sparkle brilliantly.

"Of course." The woman unlocked the case and carefully took out the ring. "It's very beautiful." She commented.

"Yes it is. Just like the woman it's for."

The woman smiled. "She must be really special to you." 

"Yes, she is. She means the world to me. I'll take this."

"Okay. Would you like me to wrap it?"

"Yes, please."

Once Ethan finished making his purchase, he walked out of the store. _I'll take these over to Theresa's now. I can't wait to see the look on her face. _

                                                                        ~*~


	31. Ch 31

                                                                        ~*~

"You're not marrying Audrey?" Julian's voice rose in disbelief. "Are you absolutely sure?" 

"What?!" Audrey cried. "You're not marrying me?!" 

"This is outrageous!" Mr. Wellington cried. "What kind of nonsense is this, Alistair?"

"Will you all be quiet for a second and let me explain?" Fox said coolly. 

"It had better be a good explanation Nicholas Foxworthy Crane."

"Ooh. You said my whole name. I must be in big trouble." Fox said sarcastically.

"Fox!" Alistair boomed. 

"Anyhow, I'm not marrying Audrey, yet."

"Yet?" Julian repeated.

"Yes. I'll marry Audrey eventually. I want a long engagement."

"Fox, that just isn't possible." Alistair said. "We want to make this merger as soon as possible."

"So, make the merger. You can sign contracts. Audrey and I can still be used as publicity. Tell the major and minor papers of our engagement. It'll still attract some attention. I just want a long engagement to get used to the idea of marrying her."

"I don't know about that, Fox." Julian said. _A long engagement?__ He's up to something. _

"Well, no one said anything about how long the engagement was going to be. I'd like it to be a long one. Audrey and I haven't seen each other for ages. We'll be able to catch up and learn even more about each other."

"You'll still marry her?" Mr. Wellington asked. 

"Yes." Fox answered. 

"How long will this engagement be?"

"Three, four, maybe five years."

"Five years?" Audrey spoke up. "That's a little too long to wait, Fox."

"Audrey, it'll give you time to plan the most exceptional wedding this town has ever seen."

"Well, that does sound appealing." Audrey agreed.

"So, you see. This will work out." Fox said. 

"As long as he'll marry my daughter," Mr. Wellington said, "I'll still go along with the merger."

"Fine." Alistair said after a moment of thinking. _This was too easy. Fox is up to something. _

"Great." Fox said. "But there is one thing."

"I knew it." Alistair said. "Don't tell the papers of our engagement yet. I've got to work things out first."

"You mean with Theresa." Audrey said icily.

"Who's Theresa?" asked Mr. Wellington.

"Nobody." Alistair said. "Richard, I'll like for you to meet me at my office tomorrow if possible."

"Sure thing." Mr. Wellington replied. "I've got to run, business is calling. Bye everyone."

"Goodbye." Everyone replied in unison.

"I suggest," Audrey began as she walked up to Fox and put her hands on his chest. "That you end whatever fling you had with that Theresa before I tell her the good news myself."

"I'll take care of it. That is, as long as no one spreads the word yet."

"Fine, Fox. You better do it soon though. Those tabloids have many ways of finding out our business. They may get a hold of the news before you tell Theresa."

"I said I'll take care of it," Fox said.

_You better. Julian thought. _

                                                                                    ~*~


	32. Ch 32

~*~

Fox was so confused and afraid. _What am I going to do? He asked himself time and time again. It was the only question that his mind circled continuously. Fox let out a long breath. He sat down to calm himself. For awhile he sat there, lost and unsure of himself. For the first time in his life, Fox felt like he didn't completely know what he was doing. A new idea popped into his head. __I'll ask Ethan for help. It wasn't his favorite idea, however Fox was desperate. His love was at risk and he would do everything to make sure he and Theresa stayed together. _

Fox walked quickly pulling out his cell phone. He dialed Ethan's number reluctantly. It rang three times before Ethan's voicemail answered Fox. _Hey, sorry I'm not able to answer your call. Leave your name and number and I'll call you as soon as possible. _The message said. 

"Damn!" Fox muttered. "Where could he be?" Fox walked around not noticing where he was going. When he looked up he saw Ethan walking quickly his arms full of bags.

"What'd he buy?" Fox thought curiously as he ran quickly to catch up to his half-brother. "Ethan!" He called. "Wait up!"

Ethan stopped and turned around. "Oh, you." He said when Fox reached him.

"Ethan I need your help." Fox said pausing to take a breath.

"My help?" Ethan asked in surprise.

"Well, more like advice." Fox clarified.

"Okay, what is it?" 

"Can you tell me if it's necessary to have a marriage serve as a binding contract for let's say business purposes?"

"Well I'm not sure, but I guess it could."

"Damn!" Fox said feeling discouraged.

"Why?" Ethan asked.

"Alistair and Julian have arranged for me to marry Audrey to serve as the 'binding contract' for Crane and Wellington Industries."

"What? Are you going through it? What about Theresa?"

"I told them I'd marry Audrey." Fox ran his hand through his hair.

"What?! You bastard! You're actually going to-"

"Wait! Let me finish. You see, they threatened to hurt Theresa if I didn't agree to their arrangement. So, the only thing I could think of at that moment was to agree with their terms. I also told them I wanted a long engagement so that I could figure out a way to get out of this mess."

"Have you talked with Theresa yet?"

"No, but I am going to as soon as possible. I want her to hear the news from me so that I can explain."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I don't want anyone to hurt Theresa. You know Julian and Alistair. They'll do just about anything if you don't agree to their terms. I can't lose Theresa, Ethan. She's the only woman I've ever loved and I just can't let anything happen to her."

~*~

_I get to marry Fox_ Audrey thought cheerfully. _I win. _Completely ignoring Fox's request not to tell the news, Audrey thought _Hmm..I__ think I'll go ahead and tell Theresa the good news. It'll make her and Fox's breakup a little quicker and messier. Audrey smirked then frowned as she looked at her hand. __No ring. She thought. "I don't have a ring." Audrey said aloud unaware that someone heard._

"We'll just have to fix that." Julian said entering the room.

"Oh, hello Julian. Or should I say- Father-in-law?" Audrey giggled.

"Hello, my dear. Father-in-law sounds grand, but Julian will do just fine. Anyhow, wear this." Julian pulled out a stunningly beautiful diamond ring.

"Oh my! It's gorgeous!" Audrey gushed.

"Yes, it is. It's been in the family for years."

  
Audrey slipped on the ring. "I wish Fox was the one to give it to me."

"He's preoccupied with other things at the moment. But don't worry, he'll be the one to slip the wedding ring on your finger."

"Yes, he will." Audrey smiled. "Well, I must be going. I have some-" Audrey paused.  "Business of my own to attend to." She finished. 

"Bye, dear." _What is she up to? Julian asked silently._

Audrey walked quickly determined to rub the new in Theresa's face. 

~*~


	33. Ch 33

~*~

"When exactly are you going to tell Theresa?"

"As soon as possible. I can't take the chance of someone else telling her."

"Oh. I see." Ethan said looking down.

Fox took a look at the bags Ethan was holding. "Looks like you've done some shopping."

He commented.

"Uh-yeah." Ethan replied. "I got some things for my son."

It took awhile for Ethan's comment to register. _Oh yeah. Ethan is the father of Theresa's son. Fox cleared his throat. "That's nice." Fox looked closer at the bags and noticed the baby logo on the front. He also noticed a small black bag with the name of a local jeweler. Immediately hit with interest Fox asked, "Who's that for?"_

"What?" Ethan asked in confusion.

"The little black bag with the jeweler's name on it."

"Oh-that's a little something for-"

"For-?" 

"Uh-Theresa." Ethan shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh." Fox became silent, brooding over Ethan's comment.

"Look- Fox. Why don't we head to Theresa's? I'll give her these things, and you could talk to her. You said you wanted to talk to her ASAP, so I suggest you do it now."

"Yeah" Fox said distractedly. "Let's go."

~*~

Audrey sped over to Theresa's house determined to get there before Fox did. Before getting out of her car Audrey checked her reflection in the mirror. Once satisfied with her appearance, she gazed at her new ring. _Fabulous._ Audrey thought to herself. 

Audrey went up to the door and knocked. Theresa answered the door. A surprise and suspicious look was evident in her eyes. "What the hell do you want?" Theresa asked icily.

Offended Audrey answered, "What kind of greeting is that? You're quite a rude and crude woman."

"Look, why are you here? I don't have time for bull-"

"No need for hostility yet Theresa." Audrey interrupted. "I just wanted to tell you the good news."

"What good news?" Theresa asked tiredly.

Audrey presented her engagement ring to Theresa documenting the look that spread on her face. She tried to detect any envy; however, she failed to read Theresa's reaction.

"Who are you engaged to?" Theresa asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"I warn you. You might die of the news." Audrey said waving her finger.

"You know what, Audrey?" Theresa started. "I could care less now. You've lost my interest by beating around the bush. Have a nice life with your unlucky husband-to-be." Theresa began to shut the door.

"Wait!" Audrey called pushing the door open again.

"What now?" Theresa asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'll tell you. But first, I should say that my husband-to-be is**notunlucky." Audrey tossed her head. "Anyhow, my fiancé is-"**

"Audrey, what are you doing here?" Ethan asked. 


	34. Ch 34

~*~

"Fox." Audrey said.

"What?" Theresa said in confusion. She opened the door wider and saw that both Ethan and Fox had arrived. "Oh." Theresa began. "Fox, Ethan, what are you two doing here?" 

"Well, I brought you and little Ethan something." Ethan answered.

"And I need to talk to you, Theresa." Fox added. Then addressing Audrey Fox asked, "Why are you here Audrey?" 

Theresa answered for her. "Apparently she was intent on telling me who she is engaged to. Do you two have any idea who it might be?"

Fox shifted uncomfortably. "Theresa, can we go somewhere private so we can talk? I have something very important to tell you." 

"Okay." Theresa answered wondering what Fox had to tell her. "Ethan, why don't you come in? Um, Audrey, I guess you can come in too if you'd like."

"Hm..I might just do that." Audrey said as she made her way inside the house. "A quaint little home isn't it?" Audrey said sarcastically eyeing every item in the house.

"Theresa, as soon as you're finished talking to, Fox, there's something I need to give to you." Ethan told her. 

"All right," Theresa said. _Well, seems like everyone has something to tell me today. I wonder what all this is about, Theresa wondered._

~*~

Once Theresa and Fox left Ethan asked, "Audrey, what exactly are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Audrey asked.

"I think you were going to tell Theresa about your engagement to Fox."

"How did you know that? My, word does get around fast here doesn't it?"

"Fox told me. But anyhow, why didn't you wait till Fox told her himself?"

"I was going to tell Theresa myself because it would've made the breakup a whole lot faster. I would be there to comfort Fox and you would be there to comfort Theresa. After all Ethan, in the end we both get what we want. You still want Theresa don't you?"

"Of course I still want her, but-"

"But what, Ethan? What's the matter with you? Before, you would've done anything to keep Fox and Theresa apart. This is the perfect opportunity Ethan! What's your problem?" 

"It doesn't seem like the right thing." Ethan finally answered.

"The 'right thing'? Oh c'mon Ethan!" Audrey said exasperated. "Are you turning into Mr. Do-the-right-thing? All of a sudden you've decided you'll let your half-brother have Theresa?" 

"Well-"

"Well what? Are you letting Theresa go?" 

~*~

"So what exactly do you need to tell me, Fox?" Theresa asked. 

"This isn't going to be easy." Fox began. "You might want to sit down."

"Uh-oh." Theresa said. "I don't like the tone of your voice. What's going on, Fox?" 

Fox took a deep breath. "Uh-"

"Fox, whatever it is you can tell me." 

"Well," Fox cleared his throat, "First, I want to tell you that you're the only woman that I've ever loved and I don't want to lose you."

"Fox, I love you too, and you won't lose me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Not according to Julian and Alistair."

"What? What do Julian and Alistair have to do with us?" Theresa asked.

"They don't want us together, Theresa. I hate to say it, but you know how they are." 

Theresa stroked Fox's cheek. "Honey, I know they hate me, but who cares about them? What matters is that we want to be together. We love each other. They can't change that." 

"They're trying to."

"How?" Theresa said. "How can they do that?"

"They arranged for me to marry someone to complete a business merger."

Theresa's heart sank. "With who?"

"Audrey." Fox gulped. "Father and grandfather are merging Crane Industries with Wellington industries. They want my marriage to Audrey to serve as the binding contract." 

"You refused right?" Theresa asked, afraid of what she might hear.

"They gave me no choice."

"So you said what, Fox?" Theresa asked slowly.

"I told them I'd marry her."

Theresa felt like her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. She had a hard time swallowing, for it felt like something was lodged in her throat. "You what?" She whispered disbelieving. 

Fox took Theresa's hands in his. "I had to agree or else they would hurt you."

"Hurt me?"

"They told me that if I didn't go along with the marriage you would be the one to suffer."

"Fox, we have to fight them!" Theresa said forcefully. "Those bastards! I can't believe they would do this!"

"Well, they are, Theresa. I told Audrey that I wanted a long engagement so I could figure something out. I don't know how to fix this." Fox said. "To be honest, I'm scared. I can't lose you, Theresa. I love you too much."

Theresa's eyes began to fill with tears. "I don't want to lose you either, Fox. But what are we going to do?" 

"I don't know, but we'll think of something." 


	35. Ch 35

~*~

"Are you letting Theresa go?" Audrey asked again.

Ethan avoided her question. He didn't know the answer himself. Deep down he was confused and oblivious to the true answer. 

Instead of answering Audrey, Ethan began to go through the bags. He pulled out the toys and laid them on the table. He also kept the jewelry bag hidden from Audrey to prevent her from making any more comments.

"Ethan answer me!" Audrey demanded.

"It's none of your business." Ethan said firmly. 

"Oh- so _now _it's none of my business?" 

"Can you be quiet, Audrey?" Ethan asked suddenly irritated. 

"No, I will _not_ be quiet! Who came asking for my help in breaking the two of them up? Huh, Ethan? I'll tell ya. It was _you. You were the one who came up to me enlisting for my help in breaking them up. Even if you decided not to do it, I would've done it myself. Plain and simple, I would've done it with or without you." Audrey crossed her arms. She waited impatiently for a response as did another who entered the room quietly. _

"I don't care anymore, Audrey." 

"Why not, Ethan? I thought you wanted Theresa back. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Look-my feelings for Theresa haven't changed."

"But why am I getting the vibe that you're not going to take advantage of the situation? Why aren't you going to use this newfound knowledge of me and Fox being engaged to your benefit?"

"To put it simply, Audrey, I have better things to worry about."

"What? What could be more important than breaking up Fox and Theresa?"

"My son." Ethan said looking Audrey squarely in the eyes.

"I thought you were going to use your son to get closer to Theresa."

"At first, I was Audrey." Ethan said.

"But then what happened?" Audrey asked.

"I don't know, Audrey. But right now, I'd really like to see my son."

"Here he is." Pilar said, holding little Ethan. 

"Hello, Pilar." Ethan said.

"Hello, Ethan." Pilar said stiffly. She had entered the room just when Audrey revealed Ethan's agenda of breaking Fox and Theresa up. She couldn't believe that Ethan was traveling down the same road of pursuit her daughter once took. Pilar felt an obligation to have a talk with Ethan. 

"Can I hold him?" Ethan asked extending his arms towards his son.

"Of course." Pilar said handing her grandson over. "Ethan- could I talk to you in private?"

"Sure." Ethan answered. "Audrey, do you mind?"

"Yes-actually I do." Audrey said crossing her arms. 

Pilar glared at Audrey. "I don't know you, but would you please leave?"

"Excuse me?" Audrey said.

"She said leave, Audrey." Ethan replied.

"Of all the nerve!" Audrey's voice rose, causing little Ethan to start crying. 

"You're upsetting the baby." Ethan said. "Leave." 

Audrey walked out with a "Hmph" and slammed the door.

Pilar began cursing under her breath, surprising Ethan. "You'll have to excuse me, Ethan." Pilar said after she took a long breath. "That woman is bad news."

"Tell me about it." Ethan mumbled.

"Look- I heard that you originally planned to break up my daughter and Fox and I want to tell you that you'd better not."


	36. Ch 36

~*~

Fox and Theresa embraced. "Fox, what are we going to do?" Theresa asked again.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something together. We make a good team."

"Yeah." Theresa agreed. "We do, don't we."

"We can beat this, Theresa."

"I'm just so scared." Theresa said. 

"I am too, but we have to believe we can get through this. Every couple goes through some rough times."

"Yeah." Theresa sighed, holding on to Fox tighter.  

"Look, I can't let them hurt you Theresa so we're going to have to keep our relationship under wraps."

"You mean, sneak around?" Theresa asked.

"If Father and Grandfather find out that I didn't break things off with you, there's no telling what they might do to you."

"I understand." Theresa looked down.

Fox tilted Theresa's chin upwards. He stared deeply into her eyes and said, "I love you, Theresa. If something happened to you, I'd never be able to forgive myself."

"Oh Fox." Theresa kissed him softly. She sighed. "Hmm..what can we do?" Theresa wondered. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. "We can run away together." 

"What?"

"You heard me. We can run away together. We can get away from Harmony."

"But Theresa-"

"But what?"

"Harmony is your home. This is where all your family and friends are."

"I know, but I'd risk it all for you. I love you Fox."

Fox was deeply touched that Theresa would sacrifice so much for him. "Look, that's sweet of you, but I can't ask you to do that. Besides, if we run away now, we'll be running for the rest of our lives. I don't want you to have that kind of life. What about your son? We can't just up and leave and keep running. Your son needs stability in his life-especially now since he's still young."

Theresa's hopes were instantly shot down; however, she knew that running away wasn't the best solution. "I know. You're right." 

"Don't fret, Theresa. We'll think of something. Now, let's go back inside."

"Yeah." _Hm..I__ already know what Audrey was going to tell me. But I wonder what Ethan's got to give to me, Theresa thought._

~*~

Ethan looked down, ashamed that he was caught. "Pilar, I-"

"Don't say anything yet, Ethan. Let me do the talking for now." 

Ethan became silent. He couldn't look Pilar in the eyes, for he was afraid of the anger that was evident in them.

"Ethan look at me." Pilar demanded. Ethan's gaze slowly settled on hers. 

"You are traveling that same path that my daughter once chose. Don't do it Ethan. Don't try to break them up. Fox and Theresa love each other. I know that it may be difficult for you, but you missed your chance to be with my daughter already. You had your chance to start things over with her, but instead you proposed to Gwen."

"I know."

"The choices you make, Ethan, have consequences. You must be a man and accept them."

Ethan swallowed hard. 

"My daughter finally chose to move on. I know it must be hard to accept that Theresa has moved on with another man. What's more surprising is that she chose Fox."

"Yeah." Ethan agreed.

"It surprised me, and I was against it at first. However, you can see the love in Theresa and Fox when they're with one another. Fox has changed a great deal. I know you've noticed."

"Yeah, I have."

"You see, I believe that change came about because of Theresa. She's good for him and he's what she needs right now, Ethan."

Ethan made no comment.

"Ethan." Pilar said more gently. "You must let her go. She will always have a place in your heart, and she will be a part of your life. She is the mother of your child."

"But she can't be the part of my life that I want her to be."

"Yes, Ethan. As much as you want her to be yours, she just can't. She's made her choice. Theresa's finally moved on. Ethan, let her go. Move on with your own life. It may be hard, but it's what you must do."

Ethan sat down and rubbed his temples. 

"Ethan, do the right thing."

"I just don't want to lose her. I still love Theresa."

"Deep down, Theresa will still love you Ethan. You were her first love. You're still special to her, but now, Fox is the one who has her heart. Please Ethan, move on with your life. Trying to win back Theresa's heart will be useless because you won't be able to. You'll only end up hurting yourself and others. Instead of dwelling on the fact that you've lost her, try to remember that you're the father of her child and you'll be forever connected to her because of that. She'll still be here, Ethan. You don't need to be her boyfriend. You need to be her friend. _That's _what she needs from you."

Ethan sighed. "You're right, Pilar. But it's so hard."

"I know it's hard, Ethan. But once you overcome this, you'll be a stronger man and you'll be thankful for the experience."

"I will?"

"Yes, because this experience will have taught you so much."

"Well, it has taught me a lot." Ethan admitted.

"Be Theresa's friend. Remember, that's what she needs from you." Pilar said. She reached over to take Little Ethan. "Time for your nap." She told her grandson. 

"Thanks, Pilar. You've really opened my eyes." Ethan said before she left the room.

"You're welcome, Ethan."

_Pilar's__ right._ I have to let Theresa move on with her life. I can only be her friend. _"Well, that's better than nothing." Ethan said aloud.    _

"What's better than nothing?" asked Theresa as she and Fox entered the room. 


	37. Ch 37

"Oh nothing." Ethan replied. He cleared his throat. "Theresa, could I see you alone, please?"

Theresa nodded. "All right." Theresa gave Fox's hand a squeeze. "Be right back." She whispered before kissing him on the cheek.

Once they were alone, Ethan cleared his throat again. "Theresa, there's something I wanted to give to you." Ethan pulled out the ring box and looked up.

Theresa sat down. "Ethan- no." She said eyeing the box and knowing what it contained.

"Don't say no just yet, Theresa. I want you to have this ring."

"Ethan, I can't."

"Wait, Theresa. Hear me out okay?"

Theresa nodded. "Fine."

"I want this ring to symbolize the bond we'll always share. You and I will always be connected because of our son. I want this ring to also symbolize as my promise. I promise you, Theresa, that I will always be here for you and our son. I will do everything in my power to make sure you and little Ethan are happy."

"Oh Ethan." Theresa said touched.

Ethan opened the box and presented the ring. Theresa gasped.

"Ethan- it's beautiful! But- I can't take this. It must've cost you a fortune!" She handed it back, but Ethan refused to take it. Instead he said, "Please, I insist." Ethan's piercing blue eyes pleaded with her. Theresa sighed. "Okay, Ethan. I'll accept this on one condition."

"What's that?"

"I don't want this ring to mean anything else other than what you've told me."

"I understand." Ethan said. "Can I put the ring on your finger?" He asked.

"No. I'm not wearing it on my finger."

"Oh." Ethan said disappointed.

"Instead I'm going to wear it on a chain around my neck."

"I see."

"Ethan, this ring symbolizes our bond and your promises. I want to keep those close to my heart."

Ethan was extremely touched. Although it was hard only being a friend to Theresa, he knew Fox could make her happy. He sincerely wished the best for the couple.

"Ethan." Theresa said after a long pause. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Ethan said. "Look, Theresa. It's hard for me to just be a friend to you because I still love you. But, I'll take what I can get, and I'm going to make sure nothing breaks you and Fox apart."

"I can't believe you just said that. You're a wonderful man, Ethan."

"I can't believe I said that either, but I know Fox makes you happy."

"Yeah, he does." Theresa agreed as she smiled to herself.

"C'mon. Let's go back inside."

Fox waited in the living room. He loved Theresa will all of his heart, and he wasn't going to let his grandfather and father stand in the way. "I won't marry Audrey." He said aloud.

"I'm glad to hear that." Theresa said as she walked back into the room.

Fox was caught by surprise. "Hey, you."

"Hey, yourself." Theresa sat beside him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Mm-" Fox smiled.

Ethan went over to the table where the baby toys were stacked. Theresa looked over at him. "Where'd all those toys come from?" She asked puzzled.

"Oh, I bought them for Little Ethan." Ethan replied.

"Oh Ethan- you're too much." Theresa said.

"I couldn't help it." Ethan smiled sheepishly.

"You're a good father, Ethan." Fox complimented.

"Thanks, Fox. Look, I hope we can put the past behind us. I know that growing up I never really treated you fairly."

"Hey- it's all right. No hard feelings here. Brothers?" Fox reached out his hand.

Ethan shook Fox's hand. "Brothers."

Theresa smiled. "Well, I'd hate to break up this Kodak moment, but we have a problem. What are we going to do about Alistair and Julian?"

"We'll take care of them." Fox said.

"We'll figure some way to make sure you two end up together." Ethan said. _Boy, this is going to be a long ride. _He thought to himself.

Theresa smiled. "Thank you, Ethan." She told him.

"Yeah, Ethan. Thanks a lot. It means so much to us."

"You're welcome." Ethan said. "Well, I'm going to put these toys in little Ethan's playroom."

"Ya know," Fox said to Theresa once they were alone., "I can't believe you and I ended up together."

"What?" Theresa asked punching him playfully on the arm.

"Ouch." Fox said mockingly.

"Haha" Theresa said. "I_ could_ hit you where it _really _hurts. You know, that ever so famous weak spot on a man."

"Ohh, I don't think I want to take that chance, huh?" Fox said pulling Theresa close to him."

"Nah- I'd hate to have to hurt you like that. But don't underestimate me, Fox. I may be small, but I am freakishly strong."

"I believe it." Fox said. He kissed Theresa's forehead. "But seriously, Theresa. For most of my life, I'd never experienced real love before."

"You poor baby." Theresa said holding him tight. "I love you."

"I know you do, and I love you too. I guess you could say that because I'd never really had love, that I was oblivious to it when I came here to Harmony."

"I'm so glad you came." Theresa said.

"Me too. Ya know, thinking back, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you at Ethan and Gwen's wedding. You were so gorgeous in that red dress."

"Oh Fox." Theresa sighed.

"And- when I saw you with your son, You just grabbed my heart. Funny how I didn't know it was love."

"Well you know now."

"Yes, I certainly do." Fox said as he leaned down to kiss Theresa. "I love you, Theresa and I always will."

THE END

I will do a sequel eventually. When that will posted…I don't know for sure, but I promise that there will be a sequel. Thanks for all the reviews!


End file.
